Adventure to Save the Light
by Major144
Summary: A sequel to "A Duel of Families". A new villain launches an evil plan to destroy all life in the universe and the multiverse. It's up to Finn, Jake, Simon, Marceline, and Flame Princess to stop this new evil. They will face many enemies both new and old. With a final battle against the new villain for the fate of everything!
1. Chapter 1 Dark Visitor

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 1 Dark Visitor  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The Litch just starred blackly in shock. He was in the Time Room with the omnipotent pink two-dimensional being know as Prismo. The Litch had just made a wish for the extermination for all life, then it felt like someone pressed a rewind switch in his head and he said that he wished for the heroes Finn and Jake to go back home to Ooo.

The two heroes were teleported back to Ooo and The Litch had used up his one wish. He just stood there shocked.

"Yo creepy guy are you going to just stand there or are you going to leave?" Asked Prismo.

The Litch thought about attacking Prismo, but then thought better about it.

"I will leave." He said.

He exited the Time Room and floated out into the space outside wondering how he could get back to Ooo. Well first he decide to remove the dead skin of Billy he was wearing as a disguise back in Ooo. He removed the dead heroes skin and was back to his original form. He smiled it felt good to be back in his original form.

The Litch was a frightful sight wearing a helm with curled horns, one of which was broken off, horrific green lights as pupils peering out of his empty eye sockets, and pale undead skin pulled tight against his nose-less skull. His skin was frayed away from his lips revealing a wicked and perpetual grin. His robe is in multiple layers and is large and baggy. He has a large cape that is severely torn at its end. His arms are bare bones with various decayed tissues.

The Litch continued flying through space. He saw various galaxies and stars. He wondered which one lead to Ooo.

"My. My. Aren't you a sight." Said a voice from above.

The Litch turned to see a strange figure. The figure looked like a black and silver metal star. He had two pointy legs with no feet. Two spiky shoulders with pointed arms sticking out with three fingers. He had a pointed head with slits for eyes and a mouth. He wore a black cape.

"Who are you?" Demanded The Litch.

"I am StarSinister and I'm here to make you an offer Litch." Said StarSinister.

The Litch eyed StartSinister curiously wondering how this guy knew his name.

"What kind of offer?" Asked the Litch.

"My master wants to destroy all life by destroying light, unfortunately a couple of heroes are destined to interfere with his plans." Said StarSinister.

"Finn and Jake." Muttered the Litch.

"Preciously. Those two and a few other heroes may present a threat to my master's plan. You've had some dealings with them, so we want your help dealing with them." Said StarSinister.

The Litch grinned.

"Alright I'll help you and your master out. I get to destroy all life and get revenge of Finn and Jake it's a win win all the way." He said.

"A very wise choice." Said StarSinister as he opened a portal and motioned for the Litch to follow him.

"When do I get to meet this master?" Asked The Litch.

"Oh his busy seeing some family and friends you'll get to meet him soon enough." Said StarSinister as they entered the portal and disappeared.

Back at the Time Room Prismo was hanging out with his friends Cosmic Owl and Time Master. They were sitting laughing and playing board games. Suddenly the room got cold and a little dark.

"Oh look at this you guys are throwing a party and you didn't invite me! I'm hurt I thought we were tight." Said a voice.

A black two dimensional being appeared on a wall next to Prismo. He had flat square feet with no toes. A square head with spikes for hair, a pointy nose, and a red eye.

"Hexo!" Spat Prismo.

"Hello brother how's it going? Your still not mad at me for trying to plunge the entire universe and all the multiverses into complete lifeless darkness are you?" Said Hexo.

"Yes I am! Now get out of here nobody invited you and no one wants you here!" Said Prismo.

"Ok fine I'll leave. I just have to tell you this. You should all enjoy the last moments of your life's because pretty soon everything is going to be gone with you along with it! That's all I have to say. Bye bye for now! It was good seeing you all again. Have fun with your little party." Said Hexo as he vanished.

"What a creep." Said Cosmic Owl.

"Indeed he is a creep." Said Time Master.

"Just ignore him guys. His more bark then bite." Said Prismo.

The three of them went back to playing their party games. Prismo had a feeling that Hexo was indeed up to something terrible, but he had no idea what it could be.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Jailbreak

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 2 Jailbreak  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Deep in the Land of the Dead there was a prison designed to hold the most evil and dastardly spirits. It was were Death sent spirits that were causing trouble to the Land of the Dead and to it's inhabitants.

The prison was guarded by an army of skeletons and giant skeleton bird like creatures. The prison had a large yard for the prisoners to wonder around in. There were goblins, Orcs, trolls, demons, monsters, thieves, pirates, bandits, witches, and evil wizards.

There were three groups of prisoners that all the other prisoners tended to keep their distance from. There were about twelve of them and they sat at three tables in groups of four.

The first table table had four element based villains. The first was Fire Count. He was a living fire ball. His body was inverted so that the rounded part of the flame is towards the top and the tip of the flame is at the bottom. He wore a crown, had a pointy nose, red eyes, and pointed teeth.

The next was Evil Ocean. He was a human size tidal wave with a twisted evil face.

Next to him was Evil Earth. He was a giant humanoid rock creature made out of rock and dirt.

The last was Wicked Wind. His body was a black storm cloud with little tornadoes spinning around it.

At the table next to them there was Heart Beast. He looked like a giant human heart with. The veins formed his legs and one of his arms. His other arm was a purple glowing skeleton arm. He also wore a scarf.

Next to him was Evil Magician. He wore a grey hood with a green moss like substance that obscured his face. He had red eyes and sharp teeth. He had two pale bony hands and gangling arms.

Next to him was Ricardio or to be more precious the magic that had brought the Ice King's heart to life. Ricardio resembled the heart symbol of love instead of an actual heart. He had mechanical arms and legs that bulged with muscles. He had big lips, a nose, and two dark eyebrows.

Next to him was the demon Kee-Oth. He had bright red skin with large, bright green eyes. He had thin legs, and torn up black wings. He also possesses a long, slightly curved tail and two horns, one of which has had the tip broken off. He had a large, gaping mouth filled with sharp teeth and his ears were long and pointed. His muscular arms were long and gangling, and end in flat hands with long, pointy fingers.

At the table next to them there was Despario the jester. He wore dressed in a black and white jesters outfit. On his face he wore a black greek theater mask of tragedy on his face.

Next to him was Fight King. He had a decaying corpse like appearance with a shrunken head, with nothing but the skeleton supporting it. He had pitch-black flesh and skin. His left upper arm and left ankle were bandaged. He had a large green left eye, while his right one has been stitched shut, like a shrunken head's, and a small, pale red crown floats above his head.

Next to him was one of the two strongest being in the prison. His name was Iceen. He wore a blue robe and a crown he had made out of mystical ice. He had blue skin, white trimmed hair and a bead. He had a pointed blue nose and crimson red eyes.

Next to him was Heinous Abadeer and he was one of the two strongest being in the prison. He was wore a black business suit, shoes, and a red tie. He had light blue skin, pointed ears, two fangs, long trimmed black hair that went down his neck, red eye, two fangs, and a goatee.

It was another boring day at the prison. The inmates never really did anything. Their powers and weapons had been taken away as soon as they were put in the prison. The guards just yawned and starred at the prisoners. Little did they know that today something incredible bad was going to happen that day.

There was a bright flash of light and a large portal opened up before the twelve inmates. A metal star like being walked out of the portal. The guards shouted at him and told him to surrender. The figure turned to them and blasted the guards with a wave of energy! He then turned to all the villains.

"My name is StarSinister. My master wishes to recruit you for his cause and to deal with some heroes." Said StarSinister.

"Why should we listen to you?" Demanded Icenn.

"What's in it for us?" Asked Heinous.

"Revenge on the heroes who defeated you and my master will give you each your own personal universe to do with as you please." Replied StarSinister.

That got the villains attention.

"Fine will work with you." Said Iceen.

"You have gained are services." Said Heinous.

"Very good. Now just follow me and will leave this place." Said StarSinister.

The villains entered the portal and vanished. It was the biggest breakout in history in the Land of the Dead.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Dark Master

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 3 Dark Master  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The escaped villains found themselves in a large room that seemed to be in some kind of castle. Everything was a pale silver color. There was a long table with a bunch of chairs in the center of the room. They saw a hunched figure wearing a helm siting in one of the chairs. They couldn't see his face.

"I'll let you all settle in and get comfortable. My master will be here shortly. Let me give you all your powers and weapons." Said StarSinister as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly all the villains had their powers back and Fight King and Despario had their weapons back.

The villains decided to talk to the hunched figure.

"So who are you?" Asked Iceen.

"I am The Litch." Said the figure as he turned to face the villains.

All the villains except Iceen and Heinous jumped back at the sight of The Litch's horrible face. The Litch chuckled a little as the villains tried to regain their composure.

"You all here for revenge on Finn and Jake?" Asked The Litch.

All the villains except Fire Count, Evil Ocean, Evil Earth and Wicked Wind nodded yes.

"Who are Finn and Jake?" Asked Fire Count.

"I don't care who they are! I want revenge on Billy!" Shouted Evil Ocean.

"Yeah!" Shouted Evil Earth.

"Me to!" Shouted Wicked Wind.

The Litch started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Demanded Fire Count.

The Litch reached into it's robe and pulled out a strange bundle. It was large and rolled up. The Litch unrolled it on the table. It was the skin of a large man with a beard wearing pants. Half of the face was missing.

"It's Billy!" Gasped Fire Count.

The other three villains gasped. All the other except Icenn and Heinous looked sickened by the sight.

"I killed Billy and disguised myself by wearing his skin. I fooled the heroes Finn and Jake, who adored Billy into helping with my plans." Said The Litch.

"What was your plan?" Asked Heinous.

"I was going to the center of the multiverse so I could make a wish from the omnipotent Prismo." Said The Litch.

"What was your wish?" Asked Iceen.

"The extermination of all life, but some how Finn and Jake made me change my wish and made me wish them home." Said The Litch.

All the villains took this in. They had an admiration for The Litch. He had slain a powerful hero and stole his identity for a while. He had almost succeeded in a great evil goal only to be beaten by some more heroes.

"Oh good your all here. Now we can discuss business." Said a voice.

All the villains looked around confused trying to locate the source of the voice.

"I'm over here." Said the voice.

Everybody looked to see what they first thought to be a shadow. But then they saw the shadow had a bright red eye that looked around at them all.

"Greetings everybody. My name is Hexo. I had my righthand man StarSinister gather you all here for a very evil and very important matter. I have a plan to wipe out all the light and life in this universe and all the multiverses. However there are five creatures who are destined to be a threat to my plans." Said Hexo as he waved his hand.

A giant TV screen appeared on the wall displaying five figures. They were Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Simon.

"These five are heroes who have done most of you a great wrong. I'm offering a chance at revenge and your own personal universe to help deal with these heroes." Said Hexo.

All the villains looked at one another. Iceen and Heinous shared a look with one another and stood up.

"Why should we obey you?" Asked Iceen.

"We'll I'm an omnipotent being and I'm giving you all a sweet deal." Said Hexo.

"I'm The Lord of Evil! I obey no one!" Declared Heinous.

"Alright how about I fight you. If you win you can be in charge. If I win you obey me." Said Hexo.

"Oh can I fight to? I always wanted to fight an omnipotent being." Said Fight King.

"Fine you may fight as well." Said Hexo.

All three villains launched a powerful attack! Iceen fired a beam of freezing energy, Heinous launched a lightning bolt, and Fight King pulled out his giant golden sword and launched an energy attack! Hexo just casually yawned and raised one hand. A ball of darkness appeared in front of him and absorbed the attacks and disappeared!

The villains were dumbstruck. Suddenly the ball of darkness appeared behind them. It spat out their attacks and slammed them into the villains backs! The villains fell to the ground moaning.

"It appears I won. Now you must obey me." Said Hexo.

The villains staggered to their feet with looks of fear and hate in their eyes. Hexo just smiled at them.

He turned to to look at the TV screen displaying the five heroes.

"Soon all the light will be snuffed out. You heroes will not stop me." Thought as he unleashed a powerful dark blast of energy at the screen and destroyed it.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A Test

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 4 A Test  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Hexo dismissed the villains, he called some glowing orbs of darkness to show the villains to their quarters, and called StarSinister to him.

"I want you to go to Ooo and give the heroes a little test, just create a monster and have it cause a panic. I want you to to determine the growth of their strength." Said Hexo.

"It shall be done my lord." Said StarSinister as he disappeared.

Hexo smiled wickedly.

StarSinister arrived in Ooo and found himself in a graveyard.

"Now what to use to make a monster?" He pondered as he looked around for something to turn into a monster. His eyes landed on a large black coffin. "Perfect." He said as he blasted it with a ball of energy.

The coffin floated in the air. It's wood splintered a little and formed some jagged teeth making it look like a giant mouth. Two tombstones flew out of the ground and attached themselves to the top of the coffin. A ball of red light appeared in the center of the tombstones making them look like eyes. A mound of dirt, bones, tombstones, skeletons, and coffins shot out of the ground and started forming giant humanoid body. The floating coffin attached itself to the body.

"Coffin Creep!" Roared the monster.

"Excellent. Your job is to test the skills of some certain heroes. If they manage to defeat you then I will be able to measure the growth of their strength, but if you defeat them then they will no longer be a threat to our plans. Now go my monster fight the heroes!" Said StarSinister.

The monster nodded it's head and slammed one of it's fist into the ground. Immediately a small army of skeletons rose out of the ground and marched off along with Coffin Creep.

"This shall be interesting." Said StarSinister as he vanished.

It was a quite day at Marceline's house. She and Simon were playing a little game of basketball, while Betty was putting some new flowers in the garden. Marceline grabbed the basketball and made a three point shot.

"Nothing but net!" Said Marceline.

"Great shot!" Said Simon.

Suddenly they heard a scream from Betty!

"Aaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Betty.

"Betty!" Shouted Simon.

"Mom!" Shouted Marceline.

Simon put on his magic crown as he and Marceline flew to the garden. They found Betty armed with a hoe and swinging it at a dozen skeletons. She took a couple down with a big swing, but more kept coming at her.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Simon as he formed a giant ice fist and threw it at the skeletons destroying several!

The skeletons charged towards Simon.

"Hero!" They hissed.

Marceline landed in a group of skeletons and started smashing them with her super strength. One jumped onto her back and tried to strangle her.

"Hero!" It hissed.

"Get off of me you freak!" Shouted Marceline as she grabbed the skeleton and threw it into a group of charging skeletons smashing them to pieces.

In a matter of minutes all the skeletons were defeated. Simon walked over to Betty.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I'm ok." Said Betty as she dusted herself off. "I was just working in the garden, when the skeletons showed up and came towards me." She said.

"This is strange. When I was fighting the skeletons one of them referred to me as a hero. It was almost like they were targeted me and Simon." Said Marceline.

"Yeah I noticed that to. They I don't think they were going after you Betty. I think they were trying to get by you to get to me and Marceline." Said Simon.

"Something's going on here I think we need to tell Finn and the others." Said Marceline.

"I agree. I have a bad feeling something bad is going on." Said Simon.

He shot a blast of snow and created some snow creatures. He turned to Betty.

"These guys will protect you while we're gone. Just stay in the house and keep safe." Said Simon.

"I will you two just be careful." Said Betty as she kissed Simon and hugged Marceline.

"Will be back don't worry." Said Simon as he and Marceline flew out of the cave.

The two of them looked around the outside of the cave to make sure there weren't any skeletons hiding to attack the house while they were gone. Marceline saw a large shape in the distance heading in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

"It looks like there's something big heading towards the Candy Kingdom." She said pointing to the shape.

"We should investigate it." Said Simon. The two of them flew in the direction of the Candy Kingdom.

Finn and Flame Princess were having a picnic outside the tree fort. They were having a good time. Flame Princess was shooting off little balls of fire that would explode like fireworks. Finn laughed and started signing a song with his computer voice.

Oh Flam Princess!  
You make me burn with love!  
Your so passionate and sweat!  
You make my heart burst like a firework!

Flame Princess laughed and smiled as Finn took a little bow and sat next to her. The two of them smiled and leaned in close to one another. Flame Princess lowered her body temperature as she and Finn kissed one another.

The moment was interrupted by a hiss.

"Heroes!" Hissed a voice.

Finn and Flame Princess turned to see a group of skeletons charging towards them!

"Time for a little action!" Said Finn as he pulled out his sword.

"Time to roast some evil rears!" Said Flame Princess as she created a flaming sword.

The two of them charged forward slicing with their swords smashing several of the skeletons. A bunch more skeletons showed up and surrounded the two of them. Finn and Flame Princess grabbed each others arms and started spinning at incredible speed sailing through the skeletons like a whirlwind. In a matter of minutes all the skeletons were destroyed.

"That was fun." Said Flame Princess.

"Yeah that was, but I don't think it's over. Whenever there's a large number of creatures like these there's usually a big monster or any evil wizard controlling them nearby." Said Finn as he looked around.

He saw something large moving towards the Candy Kingdom.

"It looks like a giant monster is heading towards the Candy Kingdom. We better go stop it." Said Finn.

"Awesome! I'm ready for a challenge!' Said Flame Princess as she lowered the temperature in her arms and picked up Finn and flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

At the Candy Kingdom Jake was hanging out with the locals, when all of a sudden the ground started shaking.

"Yo what be causing that shaking?" He asked aloud.

He turned his head to see an enormous creature crash through one of the Candy Kingdom walls. Jake jumped back in fright. The creature was a frightful sight. It had an enormous coffin for a head, two tombstones for eyes, and it's body seemed to be made out of dirt, bones, tombstones, coffins, and skeletons.

"I am the Coffin Creep!" Roared the monster.

"Monster alert!" Shouted the two giant Gumball Guardians as they charged forward.

One if the Guardians shot a burst of flam at Coffin Creep. The monster raised one of his hands which seemed to be made entirely made out of tombstones and blocked the flames. He then grabbed the Guardian and hurled him at the other Guardian making them land in a heap outside the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey you creep stop wrecking the joint!" Shouted Jake as he made himself giant size and faced the monster.

The monster turned towards him.

"Hero!" He hissed.

"Yeah that's right I'm a hero! The hero that's fixing to put the hurt on you!" Said Finn as he threw a punch into the Coffin Creep's chest!

There was a squishy sound as Jake's fist slammed into the monster's chest and sunk through it!

"Aaaa! Gross!" Shouted Jake as he tried to break free, but he couldn't.

Coffin Creep laughed nastily and began to pound Jake with his fist! He punched Jake a dozen times! The only thing keeping Jake standing was his trapped fist in Coffin Creep's chest.

"Did...anyone...get...the name of the...building?" Groaned Jake.

Coffin Creep yanked Jake's trapped hand and knocked him to the ground. He let out an evil laugh.

"Hey you big ugly freak leave my friend alone!" Shouted a voice from above.

Coffin Creep turned to see Finn and Flame Princess land behind him. Flame Princess became giant size and attacked Coffin Creep with a burst of flame. Coffin Creep just blocked it with one of his hands and punched Flame Princess sending her flying back and crashing to the ground! She shrunk back to her normal size.

Coffin Creep closed in on Fame Princess, but Finn jumped on top of Coffin Creeps foot and began strapping him. The monster just looked annoyed and shook Finn off his foot sending him flying to the ground. He closed in for the kill on the two heroes, when a giant ball of ice slammed into him and made him stagger back!

Finn and Flame Princess looked up to see Simon and Marceline land next to them.

"Sorry were a little late for the party." Said Marceline.

"Don't worry I brought some ice for our guest." Said Simon as he shot another ice ball at Coffin Creep and made the monster stagger back some more.

"Good to see you guys." Said Finn. "I have a plan." Said Finn.

He told the others his plan. The heroes nodded in understanding and set out to do the plan.

Flame Princess became giant and prepared to blast Coffin Creep. The monster raised it's hands to defend itself, but instead of Flame Princess blasting him Simon blasted his the monster's hands and froze them! Marceline carried Finn in the air and hurled him at one of Coffin Creep's frozen hands. Finn pulled out his sword and smashed it the hand to pieces! He managed to hang onto the monster's chest. Marceline used her super strength to smash the other hand!

Coffin Creep swayed a little bit with no hands. Flame Princess fired some flames and destroyed Coffin Creep's arms and shoulders! The monster let out an angry roar and unleashed a powerful beam of energy from it's mouth and slammed it into Flame Princess, Simon, and Marceline sending them crashing to the ground! Flame Princess returned to normal size.

Coffin Creep started to march towards the heroes. Finn climbed up the monster's chest and charged at it's head! As soon as he was about to strike the head it took flight and started floating in the air! Finn just gasped as the floating head shot a laser beam at him. Finn barely dodged the attack and jumped to a nearby building. The head chased after him, while it's headless body continued to stomp towards the down heroes. The headless body rose one of it's legs to stomp on the heroes!

"No friend stomping on my watch!" Shouted a voice from behind.

Jake appeared from behind the body and grabbed it in a wrestling hold. He then preformed a back drop and smashed the body to pieces!

Meanwhile Finn was still fighting the head. It continued to shoot lasers at him forcing him to jump and dodge. Finn deflected one burst of laser fire and leaped into the air at the head slicing his sword downwards slicing the head in half!

The two parts of the head fell lifeless to the ground. The red light in Coffin Creep's eyes went out. Finn sheathed his sword and joined the rest of the heroes.

"We did it." He said.

The rest of the heroes cheered.

"We'll done. You managed to survive my little test." Said a voice from behind Finn.

Everybody turned to see a figure looked like a black and silver metal star. He had two pointy legs with no feet. Two spiky shoulders with pointed arms sticking out with three fingers. He had a pointed head with slits for eyes and a mouth. He wore a black cape.

"Who are you?" Demanded Finn.

"My name is StarSinister. I created that monster you fought to test your abilities for my master. You all passed! Horary for you! But I'm afraid it's only a small victory. You should enjoy it while you can. The universe and everything you know will end soon. There will be nothing, but glorious darkness! So goodbye for now. It was nice to meet all of you." Said StarSinister as he disappeared in a flash of light.

The heroes just stood shocked taking everything StarSinister said in.

"I don't know who that pointy jerk was, or who is master is, but I'm going to put a stop to their evil plan!" Declared Finn.

The other heroes nodded in agreement.

Outside the Candy Kingdom StartSinister met up with an assassin named Scorcher.

Scorcher was extremely tall and imposing figure. His skin is dark red. His clothes consist of a tattered grey loincloth, head wrap, and bandages wrapped around his legs, feet and wrists. His face is covered except for his glowing red eyes.

"I have a job for you my assassin. I want you to observe the heroes, but don't hurt them. I just want you to keep an eye on them." Said StarSinister.

Scorcher nodded.

"Good." Said StarSinister as he disappeared in a flash of light.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 First Item

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 5 First Item  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

StarSinister walked to his master's room. Hexo was on one of the walls waiting for him.

"How did the test go?" Asked Hexo.

"The heroes defeated the monster I sent. The growth of their strength is slow, but rising." Said StarSinister.

"Just as I thought. Were going to need to distract these heroes to keep them from interfering with gathering the items I need for our plan. Luckily the first item we need isn't on Ooo. It is on Mars." Said Hexo.

"What is it?" Asked StarInister.

"It is the Wand of Disbursement. It is welded by a four faced deity know as Grob Gob Glob Grod." Replied Hexo.

"I'll shall retrieve it master. Even if I have to pry it from the hands of a deity." Said StarSinister as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"I have no doubt you will succeeded my strong right hand." Said Hexo with an evil grin.

On the planet mars Grob Gob Glob Gord was hovering through the city. They made their way to the courthouse. They went inside and looked at the statute Abraham Lincoln the king of mars. The statue had once been the actual Abraham Lincoln, but do to a trick played by their younger brother Magic Man an innocent dog named Jake had accidentally been killed. Abraham Lincoln had gone to The Land of the Dead to bargain for Jake's soul with Death. A deal had been stuck and Jake's soul had been returned to it's body in exchange for Abraham Lincoln immortality. This resulted in Abraham Lincoln turning into a statue.

"Hello old friend just came by for a visit. We were wondering should Magic Man be punished? He has not learned to be compassionate and he continues to be a pain and a jerk to the people of Ooo. We're confused and conflicted. Please give us a sign." Said Grob Gob Glob Gord as he took out the Wand of Disbursement.

Suddenly there was a flash of light in the and something landed in front of Grob Gob Glob Gord creating a dust cloud. When the dust cloud cleared a figure who looked like a giant humanoid black and gray star wearing a black cape.

"Who are you?" Demanded Grob Gob Glob Gord. He didn't know why, but he sensed a great evil from this being.

"I am StarSinister the righthand man of the mighty Hexo. I have come here for the wand. Hand it over and I will not harm you or your city." Said StarSinister as he stuck his his hand out for the wand.

"Never! This is a prized magical item of Mars. I will not let someone like you take it!" Declared Grob Gob Glob Gord as he put the wand in his waistband and pulled out his blue energy sword.

"Why is it that people choose to cause themselves so much harm by picking a fight with me? Oh well if your going to be stubborn I'm going to beat you to a pulp. None shall stand against my master's glorious plan!" Said StarSinister as he pulled out a black energy sword.

The two charged one another. Grob Gob Glob Gord swung their sword downwards towards StarSinister, who easily blocked it. Grob Gob Glob Gord swung to the right only to be easily blocked again!

"Come on I thought you were supposed to be a powerful deity. At this rate I'll beat you in no time." Said StarSinister with a smirk.

Grob Gob Glob Gord grunted and increased their efforts. They swung their sword with greater speed and still StarSinister blocked the attacks with ease. Grob Gob Glob Gord pulled out another energy sword. When their first blade was blocked they swung with their second sword at StarSinister's head! The villain leaped back with a little grin.

"Two energy swords very impressive, but still not enough to beat me." Said StarSinister as he charged forward swinging his sword.

Grob Gob Glob Gord had barely any time to block the swing. It sent them flying backwards smashing through the courthouse wall and through several buildings of the Martian City! Grob Gob Glob Gord groaned as he staggered to their feet. Several Martians surrounding them asking if they were ok. Grob Gob Glob Gord waved them off. StarSinister appeared in the sky looking down at the four faced deity and grinning.

"This is quite a city you have here it would be a tragic shame if something happened to it." Said StatSinister as he gather some dark energy on his finger tip and formed it into a energy ball.

"No! Please don't! This fight is between you and me! I'll give you the wand if you promise not to hurt anyone!" Pleaded Grob Gob Glob Gord.

"Oh I'm sorry, but the time for diplomacy is over. Besides this will be more entertaining." Said StarSinister with a grin as he threw the energy ball at a group of buildings.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Grob Gob Glob Gord in horror as they watched the buildings and and the Martian citizens get destroyed in an instance!

"Hahahaha! Wasn't that beautiful all these lives cut short in an instance! Lets do it again." Said StarSinister as he started to form another ball of energy.

"I won't let you take anymore lives!" Shouted Grob Gob Glob Gord flew through the air and tackled StarSinister into space!

"Ha! That's the spirit! Show me your hate! Make me suffer for what I did!" Laughed StarSinister as he punched Grob Gob Glob Gord away from him.

The two warriors faced each other in the vastness of space. Grob Gob Glob Gord charged forward swinging their swords at StarSinister! The villain blocked the swings and slammed his fist into their chest! Grob Gob Glob Gord staggered back coughing up a little blood. They turned and fled into a nearby astroid field.

"You can't hide from me." Laughed StarSinister as he chased after them.

Grob Gob Glob Gord went through the astroid field striking several asteroids with their swords and pumping energy into them. The asteroids glowed blue and exploded a few seconds latter! StarSinister just barely avoided getting blown up by one. He kept chasing Grob Gob Glob Gord dodging the exploding astroids. Grob Gob Glob Gord made their way to an astroid as big as a moon. They stuck both their swords in it. It began to glow blue and then it exploded! StarSinister saw the explosion racing towards him. He raised his sword to defend himself as the explosion hit him.

In the land of Ooo Princess Bubblegum was looking at the sky through a telescope, when she saw a huge explosion!

"That's no a good sign. Something bad is going on I better alert Finn and the others." She said as she reached for a phone.

In space Grob Gob Glob Gord was breathing hard they looked around for StarSinister trying to locate him. He seemed to be no where in sight. Grob Gob Glob Gord let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh don't get to cozy this fight is far from done." Said StarSinister as he appeared right in front of them and slapped them with a great amount of force causing their faces to spin around!

StarSinister shot his hand out and clawed all four of the faces leaving huge scars across them! Grob Gob Glob Gord flew away wrenching in pain as blood dripped from their scars. They glared at StarSinister.

"I must admit the explosion with that huge astroid was really something I barely got my sword up in time to block it." Said StarSinister as he indicated the scorch marks on his sword hand.

Grob Gob Glob Gord's eyes turned red and their entire body started spinning. They released beams of red energy from their eyes a created a massive vortex of red energy! StarSinister leaped back from the vortex and studied it.

"An interesting attack, but I'm afraid it's not going to stop me." Said StarSinister as he shot forward moving at the speed of light dodging the energy and the swords.

He was in the center of the vortex where Grob Gob Glob Gord were. He stapped his sword through their shoulder with his sword! Grob Gob Glob Gord dropped stopped spinning, dropped their swords, and screamed in pain.

"Now that I got you please hand over the wand." Said StarSinister as he pulled his sword out of Grob Gob Glob Gord's shoulder.

"Never!" Shouted Grob Gob Glob Gord as they released a blinding flash of light from their hands.

StarSinister staggered back blinded by the light. Grob Gob Glob Gord took off flying towards Ooo. They had to hide the wand somewhere safe. StarSinister regained his sight and looked at the fleeing deity. He released a beam of dark energy that slammed into the back of Grob Gob Glob Gord sending them tumbling towards Ooo. The villain took off after them.

In Ooo Magic Man was just messing around trying to think of new ways to be a jerk, when he saw a light in the sky. He pulled out a telescope and looked up at it. It was his older siblings and they looked like they where hurt! They plowed into the ground several yards away from him.

Magic Man cautiously approached his siblings. They looked up at him from the ground. They reached into their waistband and pulled out the Wand of Disbursement.

"Brother you must take this and...get faraway from here. An evil...force wants it. You must...keep it away from them." Gasped Grob Gob Glob Gord weakly.

"Um ok. Can I make people's lives miserable with it?" Asked Magic Man as he took the wand.

Grob Gob Glob Gord face palmed themselves.

"Where doomed." They muttered.

Suddenly StarSinister appeared before them.

"Aw. Isn't this a sweat little family reunion. Now would you please hand over the wand?" Said the villain as he stretched his hand out.

"Run!" Shouted Grob Gob Glob Gord as they rushed at StarSinister.

"Time to disappear!" Shouted Magic Man as his body started spinning and getting sucked into a little portal.

StarSinister kicked Grob Gob Glob Gord away and shot his hand into the little portal, yanked Magic Man out of it, and threw him to the ground. Magic Man looked up at StarSinister smiled weakly and gave him the wand.

"Latter!" He shouted as he ran for his life.

StarSinister looked at the wand and smiled evilly. Another step to completing his master's plan.

"Give that back!" Demanded Grob Gob Glob Gord as they grabbed StarSinister's leg.

The villain just shook them off.

"How pathetic. Your not worth destroying. I have what I came for . Now I will leave." He said.

"Hey you pointy nut!" Shouted a voice from behind.

StarSinister turned around and saw Finn, Jake, Simon, Marceline, and Flame Princess. They had been on their way to the Candy Kingdom, when they saw the light crash into the ground. StarSinister just grinned at them.

"It looks like the gangs all here. I'd like to stay and chat, and maybe kill you all, but I must return to my master. Don't worry will fight soon. Goodbye for now." Said StarSinister as he vanished in a flash of light.

"Darn he got away again!" Complained Finn.

The heroes turned to tend to Grob Gob Glob Gord. Simon went back home to grab Betty. He returned a few minutes latter with her dressed as a doctor bring her medical bag. She tended to Grob Gob Glob Gord wounds with help from Flame Princess, who used her powers to stitch up the wounds.

"Thank you." Said Grob Gob Glob Gord as he staggered to his feet.

"Hey what did that creep want from you?" Asked Jake.

"His master wanted the Wand of Disbursement." Replied Grob Gob Glob Gord.

"Weird. Did he say anything else?" Asked Finn

"He told me his master was called Hexo." Said Grob Gob Glob Gord. "Now I must return to mars to help my people." He said as he flew off into space.

"This is getting bad. StarSinister just beat up Grob Gob Glob Gord with incredible ease and apparently he has a boss whose probably even stronger then him. We need more info on these guys and we need to do some serious training." Said Finn.

Everybody nodded. The heroes along with Betty headed towards the Candy Kingdom unaware that Scorcher was watching them from the shadows.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmare Message

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 6 Nightmare Message  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes met with Princes Bubblegum in her lab. They told the princess about their resent encounter with StarSinister and about how he took the Wand of Disbursement from Grob Gob Glob Gord.

"This is serious everybody. I beloved I witnessed a tiny bit of their fight in space. If a being like Grob Gob Glob Gord was so easily defeated, by this StarSinister. Then Ooo and perhaps the rest of the universe is in danger." Said Bubblegum.

"I think there's someone worst out there. StarSinister told Grob Gob Glob Gord he was taking the wand to someone called Hexo, who he referred to as his master." Said Marceline.

"That makes things worse if there's an even more powerful evil behind StarSinister. For some reason they want to destroy everything in the universe. You guys better go get some rest. I'm going to go through all the libraries to see if I can find anything out about this Hexo character." Said Bubblegum.

"Thanks Bubblegum." Said Finn as he and the others left the lab.

Bubblegum looked at the sky for some reason she sensed something powerfully evil up there watching everything. It sent a shiver up her spine.

Meanwhile light years away in another dimension Hexo sat on a two dimensional throne. He closed his eyes and made himself and the throne become three dimensional. Today had been slow the only thing of interest that happened was the fight between StarSinister and Grob Gob Glob Gord. His right hand man had won of course and he was now standing before him with the wand.

"Here is the wand master." He said.

"Excellently done. A sliver star for you StarSinister. I saw you had a little encounter with the heroes." Said Hexo as he took the wand.

"They presented no threat to the mission. I just left them and told them we would fight soon." Said StarSinister.

"Very good. Lets build up the dram." Said Hexo with glee.

He thought for a moment.

"I think I shall make my presence known." He said.

"How are you going to do that?" Asked StarSinister.

"I'm going to send them a little nightmare message telling them just how out of their league they are. They are going to see utter despair. Oh it's going to be wonderful!" Laughed Hexo.

"Very good sir." Said StarSinister as he left.

"Oh I'm going to have fun with this." Laughed Hexo gleeful as he twirled the wand around.

In Ooo Fin and Jake had gone back to their tree fort, Flame Princess had returned to Fire Kingdom, and Simon, Betty, and Marceline had returned to their home for dinner.

At Marceline's house her biological father Hunson dropped by to have dinner. He had changed a lot since the defeat of Heinous and list of his immortality. He had become warmer and more caring. He started running the Nightosphere with a carrying hand making sure everyone was happy.

"I tell you it actual feels good to be mortal and to be rid of that amulet. The one downside is that my father and all the family members who've taken the job before keep showing up and demanding their immortality. It's crazy, but I would trade my immortality for being a mortal and spending time with you guys any day." Said Hunson.

"Oh dad that's sweat." Said Marceline as she kissed Hunson on the check.

Hunson blushed a little.

"Your so much like your mother Marceline. She would be proud of you." Said Hunson with a smile.

He got up and left the house waving goodbye to everyone as he disappeared into a portal.

That night everyone went to bed. Little did they know that they were about to have their dreams visited by a horrible evil being.

Finn was dreaming that he and Flame Princess were getting married.

Jake was dreaming that he was spending time with his family eating delicious sandwiches.

Flame Princess dreamed that she and Finn were getting married.

Marceline dreamed that she was putting on a concert for all her friends and family.

Simon dreamed that he was watching a sunset with Betty, Marceline, and a young baby boy that was his son.

Unbeknownst to all the heroes Hexo was watching all their dreams from the shadows.

"Ah. How cute. Just look at all the wonder and hope they all have. I'm going to enjoying taking it all and destroying it! Now it's time for a change of scenery!" Laughed Hexo as pointed his hand forward.

In all the heroes dreams a giant hand made entirely out of darkness appeared and grabbed everyone of them! The hands then teleported them to the moon. All the heroes looked around confused.

"Were you guys grabbed by a giant hand made out of shadows?" Asked Jake.

Everybody nodded.

"This is creepy." Said Flame Princess.

"Are we all having the same dream?" Asked Simon.

"I think we are." Said Finn.

Suddenly there was a loud burst of evil laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WELCOME HEROES TO A LITTLE NIGHTMARE SNEAK PEACK OF YOUR FUTURE!" Said a voice.

Suddenly a massive humanoid being made out of shadowed towered above the world and the moon. The heroes couldn't make out any features on the enormous being, all they could make out were two giant glowing red eyes.

"Who are you?" Demanded Finn.

"I AM HEXO! I AM AN OMNIPOTENT BEING OF DARKNESS! SOON THE UNIVERSE WILL BE NO MORE! YOU HEROES WILL NOT STOP ME!" Laughed Hexo as he brought up his hand and started slamming it down towards the heroes!

The heroes could only watch in horror as the hand came smashing down towards them! In the real world they all woke up screaming. After a few minutes of screaming they regained their composure. They took out their phones and called one another. That dream was way to real. It was a message sent by a powerful evil being. It brought shudders to all the heroes. Something bad was coming.

In his lair Hexo laughed. His presence had been made known to the heroes. Now it was time to gather up the last few items for his plan. Then he would crush the heroes.

"The big final is coming up heroes. Just you wait. It be the show to end all shows! The universe will end!" Said Hexo.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 Plans

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 7 Plans  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the Time Room Time Master was starring off into space. His friends Cosmic Owl and Prismo became concerned.

"You alright man?" Asked Cosmic Owl.

"I think his having one of his visions." Said Prismo.

Time Master stopped starring off into space and turned to his two fiends. A great look of concern was on his face.

"What did you see?" Asked Prismo.

"There is a great darkness coming." Said Time Master.

"Hexo. Man my brothers love for senseless violence knows no bounds. His pulling the same stunt he pulled last time." Said Prismo.

"I'm afraid it's much worse then last time. In my vision darkness was wiping out everything. I had no idea where we were, but we weren't there. But as the the darkness approached Earth five lights shot out from the planet and stood before the planet. The lights turned into Finn the human, Jake the dog, Flame Princess, Marceline the Vampire Queen, and Simon formerly the Ice King. They glowed with energy ready to fight the darkness." Said Time Master.

"What happened then?" Asked Cosmic Owl.

"Nothing the vision just ended. I have no idea if the heroes won or if the darkness swallowed them up." Said Time Master.

There was silence in the room.

"This is indeed a serious situation. My brother plans to destroy everything for no reason yet again and according to Time Master's vision he might succeeded. The only thing that might stop him are the five people of Earth you just mentioned. Normally we wouldn't get to involved, but I think we need to bend that rule. We have to find my brother and stop him. We can't let the fate of the universe rest on the shoulders of these five." Said Prismo.

"You shouldn't underestimate these heroes. They managed to beat The Litch and Iceen. During the battle with Iceen I gave some of the heroes a energy boost. When it hit them I felt a great amount of energy in them. Like none I've ever felt before. These five heroes have greatness in them." Said Cosmic Owl.

"I agree to. The heroes have overcome many great challenges. They managed to defeat Heinous and his demon invasion. They do indeed posses great power and a fighting spirit. They could be our only hope." Said Time Master.

"I know that they our all great heroes and they all managed to overcome many villains and challenges, but this is my brother Hexo were talking about. His just as strong as me and insane. His my responsibility. We've beaten him once we can beat him agin." Said Prismo.

"You got a point man." Said Cosmic Owl.  
"I suppose we better get looking." Said Time Master.

The three of them stood up, exited the Time Room and went looking for Hexo.

"I will consult the Ancient Book of Prophecies. There might be something in there that can help us." Thought Time Master as he wondered off.

In a dark dimension Hexo was in a gleeful mood. He had goosebumps from giving these heroes the nightmare.

"Oh I do hope one of them at least wets the bed! That would be hilarious!" Thought Hexo.

Suddenly the doors to his throne room were thrown open and in walked the thirteen villains he had recruited from Ooo. The Litch, Iceen, and Heinous were in the lead.

"How long our you going to keep us waiting for our revenge?" Demanded Iceen.

"Yeah I have some family members that need to be destroyed for their treachery." Complained Heinous.

"Calm down my fellow evil peps. You'll get your revenge in time. You just have to wait a little bit longer. I assure you I'll make sure your revenge is the sweetest thing you've ever tasted." Said Hexo.

StarSinister walked in and watched Hexo calm the villains down.

"Alright, but it better be soon." Said Iccen.

The villains started leaving. Hexo stopped The Litch.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure you have Finn all to yourself. After that will exterminate all life." Said Hexo.

"I like that." Said The Litch as he left the room.

"Why are you so interested in The Litch?" Asked StarSinister.

"He is one of my creations." Replied StarSinister.

"How did you end up creating him?" Asked StarSinister.

"It was many many years ago. My first attempt to destroy the universe failed. My annoying goody good brother Prismo and his friends Cosmic Owl and Time Master stopped me. I became infuriated. I decided to look in the Ancient Book of Prophecies to see my future and to figure out what I should do. I flipped through the pages and found an interesting bit about myself. It talked about how a warrior of darkness would threaten to end the universe and that five warriors from Earth would stand to oppose him. These warriors would be a threat to me, so I secretly traveled to Earth. There seemed to be some kind of dispute between the most powerful nations of the planet. I used my powers to manipulate the leaders emotions with fear, anger, and the desire to kill and destroy. The leaders launched their bombs and missiles at one another. They created such beautiful mushroom shaped clouds. Anyhow it appeared that all life on the planet had been whipped out. Unfortunately new life started to form and a few humans survived." Said Hexo.

"What did you do about it?" Asked StarSinister.

"I managed to grab the spirits of a few thousand humans. I took out their hate and desire to wipe each other out. I formed that energy into a ball and threw it into a hole with one of the bomb's radioactive material. When the energy hit the radioactive material it startled bubbling and taking shape. It became The Litch. I sent The Litch on a destructive rampage, but he was imprisoned then latter defeated by Finn and Jake." Said Heco.

"That is quite a story sir and a brilliant plan." Said StarSinister.

"Thank you now on to business. The next item we need is called the Baker's Shard. It is made of the purest sugar. It happens to be in the Candy Kingdom in a heavy vault." Said Hexo.

"What about the heroes?" Asked StarSinister.

"Don't worry about them. I'm going to send a couple of people to help you steal the shard and deal with the heroes." Said Hexo as he snapped his fingers.

The door opened and two figures walked in. StarSinister knew who one of them was. The first was Hexo's left hand man Treasuro. He was a big gold metal being wearing silver armor encrusted in jewels. He wore a gold cape. The second was a figure wearing a yellow hazmat suit with a gas mask. On his hands were two gloves with syringes filled with a weird liquid as fingers.

"Who is he?" Asked StarSinister as he pointed at the figure in yellow.

"That is Germo. His going to give those heroes a sick day that they'll never recover from ." Said Hexo with a grin.

"Time for a payday." Cheered Treasuro.

"Oh yes this is going to be so entertaining." Said Hexo with a laugh.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Sickness

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 8 Sickness  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Simon were gathered in the Candy Kingdom with Princess Bubblegum. They told her about the nightmare they had all shared. Princess Bubblegum listened deeply with concern.

"Your saying that a evil shadowy godlike being named Hexo appeared in all your dreams and told you he was going to destroy everything." Stated Bubblegum.

"Yes." Said Finn.

"This indeed a grave situation. Not only is Ooo in danger, but the entire universe is to!" Said Bubblegum. "There is still one question, why was this Hexo visiting your dreams and showing you this?" She asked.

"His a villain he wanted to strike fear into our hearts." Said Finn.

"There seems to be something more to it then that." Said Simon.

"Yeah when that Coffin Creep guy showed up he referred to us as heroes." Said Flame Princess.

"So did the skeletons that were his underlings." Added Marceline.

"That StarSinister jerk also referred to us as heroes also." Said Jake.

"Your right. Hexo sees you as heroes and maybe as a threat to him and his plans." Said Bubblegum.

"We need professional help. Maybe we can summon Time Master. His a nice guy, who could give us some insight." Said Simon.

"Wait you guys spoke with Time Master the wizard of time?" Asked a shocked Bubblegum.

"Yeah. His was this cool old dude, who helped us figure out how to beat Heinous." Said Jake. "I think I can remember the magic words to summon him." He said as he went into a deep trance.

Everybody looked at Jake.

Outside the castle a black portal opened and Germo stepped out of it. He flexed his syringe fingers.

"Time to get to work." Said Germo as he reached into his hazmat suit and pulled out a small metal ball and threw it at a group of Candy People.

The ball released a green smoke at the Candy People! Some of them ran and screamed others fell to the ground coughing and grasping their chests.

"One little case of the flu delivered. Now time to deal with the big antibodies." Said Germo as he made his way to the castle.

Inside the castle Jake was still in a trance, when he and the others heard some screaming outside the castle. Everybody went to the window to see a bunch of weird green clouds envelop the Candy People, when they breathed the cloud in they fell to the ground coughing grasping their chest. They saw a figure wearing a yellow hazmat suit with a gas mask. On his hands were two gloves with syringes filled with a weird liquid as fingers. The heroes ran out of the castle and confronted the figure.

"Who are you?" Demanded Finn.

"I am Germo a servant of Hexo. I have come to give you heroes a nasty little shot and give you a bad bill of health." Said Germo as he did a little bow at the heroes and got into a fighting stance.

"So you work for Hexo. Tell us where he is!" Demanded Finn.

"I'm sorry I'm not allowed to do that. I'm only here to deal with you heroes and give you all a little sickness." Said Germo as he rushed towards Finn swinging his syringe fingers at Finn!

Finn quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. He jumped to his feet a few feet away and glared at Germo.

"Take this you freaky germ guy!" Shouted Jake as he made his fist big and swung it at Germo!

Germo dodged out of the way and stabbed one of his syringe fingers into Jake's arm!

"Ouch!" Shouted Jake as he reeled his arm back in.

"You ok?" Asked Flame Princess.

"Yeah it just stings a little." Said Jake as he inspected the needle wound on his arm.

Marceline flew forward and swung a fist at Germo! The villain dodged the punch and stabbed one of his syringes into Marceline's gut!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Marceline in pain as she staggered away from Germo.

Simon got furious and started firing ice balls at Germo. Flame Princess joined in by shooting fireballs at the villain. Germo nimbly dodged all the attacks as he ran forward towards his attackers! He did a flip over the two elemental warriors and stabbed them both in the necks with his syringes!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" They both screamed as they clutched the back of their necks and staggered away from Germo.

Finn felt his checks go red with anger. This germ jerk was hurting his friends and the girl he loved! He let out a roar and tackled Germo from the side! They both hit the ground with Finn on top of Germo. Finn slammed his fist several times into Gero's gas mask wearing face!

After a few minutes he stopped punching the villain. He looked up at his friends, who were looking at him in amazement. They also looked pale for some reason. Finn got off of Germo and headed to his friends.

"Are you guys ok?" He asked.

Before they could say anything Finn felt a sharp pain in his leg! He whirled around to see that Germo had gotten back up and had stabbed Finn in the leg with one of his syringe fingers.

"Ha! Got you all! I hope you enjoy your sickness. I would stay and watch, but my objective has been fulfilled." Said Germo as a portal appeared behind him.

Germo jumped into the portal and disappeared.

"We'll that takes care of that." Said Finn as he rubbed the wound on his leg.

Suddenly he heard a thudding sound. He turned to see his friends lying on the ground moaning. Panic went through Finn's body.

"I'll get help!" Shouted Finn as he started running towards the castle.

As he got closed to the castle he started feeling dizzy and weak. His head started throbbing and he found it hard to breath. He gasped as he fell to the ground. He looked up at the castle just in time to see Bubblegum walk out of the castle. She saw Finn lying on the ground and rushed over to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"The guy...Germo...stabbed us with...some kind of syringes filled...with some kind of viruses." Gasped Finn his voice barely above a whisper.

Bubblegum called in her Banana Guards to move Finn and anyone else who looked sick into the castle to the medical bay. She then made a call the Dr. Princess and Betty telling them about the situation and that she needed their help. After the call Bubblegum looked down at the sick heroes.

"Rest easy everyone. Will figure what's wrong with you and get you all healed up." Said Bubblegum to herself.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Robbery and Cure

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 9 Robbery and Cure  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In Hexo's lair Germo came out of a portal and reported to Hexo, StarSinister, and Treasuro.

"All of the heroes have come down with a case of a horrible sickness. Here changes of recovering are very slim." Said Germo.

"Excellent! Well done Germo you great germ spreader you!" Cheered Hexo. He then turned to StarSinister and Treasuro. "Now you two go to Ooo and retrieve the Bakers Shard."

"Sir I'm more then capable of retrieving the Baker Shards on my own. Why does Treasuro need to come along?" Said StarSinister.

"Because your robbing a treasure volt of all it's treasure and Treasuro here loves to plunder." Explained Hexo.

"Fine he can come." Said StarSinister as he and Treasuro teleported away.

"I wonder how those heroes are going to recover from this?" Said Hexo.

"What do you mean? My sickness has always been fatal to anyone who gets it!" Said Germo.

"I know it does, but heroes always have a knack for overcoming great challenges. It's kind of there thing. I don't get." Said Hexo as he summoned a TV screen that showed the heroes laying in some hospital beds.

In the Candy Kingdom Bubblegum had her Banana Guards rush the fallen heroes to the medical bay of the Candy Kingdom. Finn had told her that the guy who had been attacking the Candy Kingdom earlier was called Germo and that he had infected the heroes with some kind of virus.

Bubblegum looked at the five heroes laid out on the medical beds. There was Finn who was human, Jake who was a dog, Flame princess who was a elemental, Simon who was once human whose body had been magically altered, and finally Marceline who was half demon half human who had been turned into a vampire. All five of these heroes had been completely different beings yet all had fallen ill to the virus Germo had infected them with. It sent a shiver down her spine.

Bubblegum had called a couple of the best doctors she knew to help her figure out a cure for the heroes. She had called Doctor Princess and Betty. When they got there Betty ran over to Simon and Marceline's side.

"What happened?" She asked Bubblegum.

"A villain calling himself Germo infected them with some kind of virus." Replied Bubblegum.

"I've never heard of a virus that could infect a bunch of different living creatures like this." Said Doctor Princess as she examined all the heroes.

Things weren't looking good. All the heroes were pale and their breath was coming out all ragged. Flame Princess, who was on a special metal bed for her was looking incredible pale. She appeared to be in her doused state.

"We need to collect blood samples from all of them." Said Bubblegum,

The three doctors went to work collecting blood from all the heroes.

In another part of the Candy Kingdom a group of Banana Guards were standing in front of a large gate that lead to the safe where the Bakers Shard was kept. In the control room Captain Banana Guard was watching the security monitors and drinking some milk with another guard, when suddenly there was a bright flash of light and two strange beings appeared in the control room. One was a black and sliver star like being and the other was a golden being wearing silver armor incrusted with jewels.

"Who are you?" Demanded Captain Banana Guard.

"I'm a StarSinister and this is Treasuro. We here to make a little withdrawal from your facility." Said StarSinister.

The Banana Guard made a dive for the alarm button, but Treasuro zapped him with a blast of golden energy and turned the guard into a solid gold statue!

"I always wondered what one of you guys would look like as a gold statue. Your to ugly for my collect." Said Treasuro as he examine the statue.

StarSinister faced The Captain Banana Guard.

"If you would kindly tell all your men to go outside, we will allow you and your men to live. However if you attempt to double cross us by summoning an army of your men, the Gumball Guardians, or any kind of hero to stop us, while were in your vault. I will personal destroy you and I will take my sweet time doing it. Do we have an understanding?" Said StaSinister.

The Captain Banana Guard nodded nervously and pressed the intercom button.

"Attention everyone. I need you to leave the facility. Some upgrades are being made to the vault. You have my permission to go on break." Said The Captain Banana Guard.

The Banana Guards exited the facility cheerfully talking about what they were going to do for their break. Captain Banana Guard turned off the mike.

"Good job. Now take a nap." Said StarSinister as he punched Captain Banana Guard in the back of the head and knocked him out.

StarSinister and Treasuro approached the the main doors to the vault and opened them. The two of them found themselves in a long hallway. They started making there way down the hallway. As soon as they were a few yards in a couple of walls opened up and started shooting spikes at the two intruders!

"Child's play." Said Treasuro as he and StarSinister easily dodged the spikes.

The spikes wouldn't hurt them if they got hit, but it was more of a challenge to test their speed. A hole in the floor opened up and a enormous fire breathing snakelike creature came out and started blasting fireballs at them. The two villains dodged the fireballs. StarSinister fired a blast of black energy at the creature. It hit the creature and killed it. It's scorched and blackened corpse hit the floor with a thud..

"That was a tad overkill." Said Treasuro.

"It was an obstacle that needed to be removed. Now let use proceed to the vault." Said StarSinister.

They made there way to a large vault at the end of the hallway. Treasuro walked up to it.

"Don't you worry I have a key." He said as he smashed his hand right through the vault and ripped it off it's hinges.

He then dropped the door and the two of them walked in. Inside the vault they saw a pedestal with a very jagged piece of light cream-colored sugar crystal hovering above it. The Bakers Shard resembles a spiky ball with one much larger spike on the bottom, and it was medium-sized.

"Jackpot!" Cheered Treasuro as he picked up the Bakers shard.

"Let use return to our base." Said StarSinister.

The two villains walked out of the vault and teleported away with their prize.

Back in the medical bay of the Candy Kingdom the doctors were looking a samples of the heroes blood through some microscopes.

"I've never seen anything like this. It's like a combination of germs to form a super virus." Said Doctor Princess.

On a screen was a video image of the virus. It looked like some kind of green octopus creature with multiple tentacles.

"This looks like it could infect anyone." Said Bubblegum.

Betty looked at the sick heroes. Two of them were her family and she cared for them deeply. She would not lose them. She would do everything she could to beat this virus.

An idea came to her. It was a long shot, but it just might work. She took out a needle and pricked her finger a small drop of blood came out and she put it on a sample of the infected blood. A new image appeared showing a blue glowing light that was heading towards the virus. It touched the virus and it weathered and died. Bubblegum and Doctor Princess stared at Betty in amazement.

"How did you do that?" Asked Bubblegum.

"When Death allowed me to come back to the land of the living he altered my body so I wouldn't die from aging. I believer there's some kind of powerful devine healing magic in my blood." Explained Betty.

"Incredible. We must give the heroes a sample of your blood's healing magic to cure them." Said Bubblegum.

Betty rolled up her sleeve.

"Take as much as you want. There my friends and family. I'll do anything to help them." Said Betty.

Bubblegum took some more of Betty's blood and started treating the heroes with it. One by one their conditions started to improve.

In Hexo's lair the Hexo and Germo starred at the screen. They were latter joined by StarSinister and Treasuro. Germo was flabbergasted and furious.

"No fair she has some kind of blessing from Death! How dare she ruins my beautiful virus!" Shouted Germo with fury.

"We'll this is certainly a surprise. The heroes sure do have a good bit of luck and allies on their side. Oh well your virus distracted the heroes long enough for my men to accomplish their mission and retrieve the Bakers Shard." Said Hexo.

"I don't care about that! There about to be cured of my virus! I can't have them doing that! I'm going to go there and reinfect them all again and kill that Betty person!" Shouted Germo as he summoned a portal and vanished.

"That guy has issues." Said Treasuro.

"Indeed he does, but this will make things a little more interesting." Said Hexo as he and his henchmen watched the TV screen.

In the medical bay of the Candy Kingdom each of the heroes had been injected with Betty's magic healing blood. They started to heal and look healthy again. They still sat in their medical beds. Doctor Princess and Bubblegum were looking over some medical notes. Betty was walking in carrying a tray of tomato soup for the heroes, when suddenly a portal opened up in the center of the room and Germo leaped out.

"The disease is in!" He laughed.

"Germo!" Shouted Finn.

"Your the one, who infected my family and friends with that virus?" Asked Betty.

Germo turned to face her.

"Yes I am! You must be Betty. You managed to cure the virus I gave to those heroes. That makes me very angry." Said Germo as he started to walk towards Betty. "I'm going to kill you with my own two hands then I'll reinfect the heroes."

Betty felt herself grow warm with anger at these words.

"How dare you attack my family!" She shouted as she threw the trays of scolding hot soup at Germo!

The sudden unexpected attack took Germo completely by surprise. The soup hit him in his gas masked face and he screamed in pain and staggered away from everybody his back facing them. He tore off his gas mask and threw it to the ground. The mask less Germo turned to face everyone.

Everybody gasped Germo was a horrible sight. His skin was a green color with yellow splotches of skin that oozed puss. His lips were purple, with yellow crocked teeth. He had a nose that leaked mucus and he eyes had a sever case of pink eye.

"As you can see my body is a testament for diseases!" Laughed Germo as he charged swinging his syringe fingers at Betty!

Betty quickly ducked the blow and jumped to the side.

"Get away from her!" Shouted Simon as he sat up and fired an ice ball at Germo.

The ice ball collide with Germo's head and made him stagger back. Betty ran to a nearby table that had samples of her blood in syringes. She grabbed one and charged at a dazed Germo.

"Have a test of some cure!" She shouted as she stabbed the syringe through Germo's yellow hazmat suit and into the villains arm!

Germo starred in shock as Betty stepped back from him. Germo's body started to shake. The yellow splotches on his skin vanished and so did his pink eye.

"I can't believe this! You've cured me! My whole life was to be a disease and spread viruses! You ruined me!" Screamed Germo in pain.

He made an attempt to strike at Betty, but he fell to his knees screaming. His entire body appeared to be melting! Germo melted into a slimy puddle of green and yellow liquid.

Betty just starred in shock. All the heroes cheered.

"Way to go mom!" Cheered Marceline as she got off of her medical bed and hugged Betty.

"I can't believe I defeated a villain." Gasped Betty in disbelief.

"It's alright Betty you did the right thing." Said Simon as he stood up and put a comforting hand on Betty's shoulder.

Doctor Princess grabbed a vacuum and cleaned up the slimy remains of Germo. A nearby phone rang and Bubblegum picked it up. She talked for a few minutes then a look of concern appeared on her face. She hung up and faced the heroes.

"The Bakers Shard has been stolen." She said.

"We better go check out the scene. I have hunch who did it." Said Finn as he and the rest of the heroes got out of their medical beds.

They left the medical bay and traveled to the vault.

In his lair Hexo, StarSinister, and Treasuro starred at the screen.

"We'll that was unexpected." Said Treasuro.

"I never would have guessed that Germo would be defeated like that. It was quite entertaining." Said Hexo.

"Here is the Bakers Shard sir." Said StarSinister as he handed Hexo the treasure.

"Very good. The heroes may have survived, but it is I who holds the prize! Soon the universe will go bye bye and the heroes won't be able to stop me!" Laughed Hexo as he looked at his prize with great joy.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Prophecy

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 10 Prophecy  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Time Master traveled through space and time until he reached his destination. He appeared before a massive floating library and went inside. The place was packed with books. Time Master made his way down a hallway and to a pair of massive oak doors. He opened the doors and went inside the room.

In the room there was a wooden stand and on it was a brown book with gold and silver trimming that glowed with a white energy. Entitled on the book in bright red letters were the words "Book of Prophecy."

Time Master carefully picked the book up and opened it. He began to scan the pictures and read it.

"A powerful being of darkness will gather magical items for a plan to wipe out all the light and life of the universe. Once he has these items he will go forth and begin wiping out everything in the universe and the multiverse, however when he reaches the world know as Earth five heroes will rise and stand against him." Read Time Master.

He looked at a picture in the book that resembled Hexo. It brought a shiver down Time Master's spine. He continued reading.

"The five heroes will be a young boy with a great amount of courage, a beast with the power to shape shift, a young princess of fire, a halfling girl, and the man who wears the crown of ice. These five will stand against the dark one." Read Time Master.

He looked and saw a picture of a group of people that resembled Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Simon. Well this confirmed Time Master's vision. He turned to look at the next page. To his utter surprise it was blank! He turned to the next page and it was also blank! Time Master went through the rest of the pages they were also blank!

"This is impossible! The Book of Prophecy doesn't show the outcome of the battle! The fate of universe and the multiverse is unknown!" Exclaimed Time Master. "I must go to Ooo and alert the heroes. Then I must alert Prismo and Cosmic Owl."

Time Master grabbed the book and teleported away to Ooo.

In the Candy Kingdom the heroes were looking at the crime scene where the Bakers Shard was stolen. Jake was poking at a solid gold statue of a Banana Guard, while everybody else talked to Captain Banana Guard. The Captain Banana Guard gave them a discretion of the thieves and what happened.

"We'll that discretion definitely fits StarSinister and apparently he had some backup with him." Said Finn.

"Judging by the damage done to the security system and the vault it's safe to say that both StarSinister and his cohort are incredibly strong and dangerous." Said Bubblegum.

All the heroes nodded. There were looks of concern on all their faces. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Time Master appeared!

"Time Master!" Said Finn.

"Hello everyone. I've come to deliver some urgent new." Said Time Master.

"What news?" Asked Flame Princess.

"Is it about that Hexo jerk?" Asked Jake.

That got Time Master's attention.

"You know about Hexo?" He asked.

"Yeah. Some evil guy named StarSinister claims to work for him. His been stealing a few magical items around Ooo. Hexo sent us a message in our dreams." Said Finn.

"What did Hexo say?" Asked Time Master.

"He said that we could not stop him and that he was going to plunge the universe into darkness." Said Finn.

Time Master let out a sigh.

"I'm afraid dark times are coming. However there is hope." Said Time Master as he pulled out The Book of Prophecy. "This book here talks out Hexo's plan and it says that Finn, Jake, Flame Princess, Marceline, and Simon are destined to oppose Hexo."

The five heroes looked at one another with looks of confusion on their faces.

"So your saying were going to fight Hexo. Are we going to win?" Asked Flame Princess.

"I'm afraid the book doesn't say, but don't be discouraged. I have complete faith in all of you. You have all dealt with many challenges and villains in the past. Train hard and don't lose faith in yourselves." Said Time Master as he turned away from the heroes. "I must alert Prismo and Cosmic Owl about this news." He said as he vanished in a blast of light.

Everybody starred in amazement. The heroes had been told that they were destined to fight possible the most powerful evil being in the universe and that the wizard of time had complete faith in their abilities to win. Finn turned to face all his friends.

"Alright everybody we have some serious training to do. The universe is counting on us to stop Hexo. I say we train super hard and show that Hexo guy just how powerful good is!" Said Finn trying to encourage his fellow heroes.

All the heroes nodded feeling encouraged by Finn's words. Their universe, their homes, and their loved one were being threatened by a insane villain, who wanted to destroy everything. They weren't just simply going to stand back and let that happened.

"Lets show Hexo, were not going down without a fight!" Shouted Jake.

The heroes ran off to train their skills. In the distance Scorcher watched them.

Time Master was just arriving at the Time Room. He was going to alert Prismo and Cosmic Owl about the prophecy.

Time Master's mind was lost in thought. He wondered if the heroes were really up for the task. Each of these heroes had proven their worth in the past defeating villains, but could they handle Hexo? He did not know.

There was also a strange sense of energy Time Master got from the heroes. There seemed to some kind of great power in all their bodies. That could be a factor in the heroes defeating Hexo.

Time Master found Prismo and Cosmic Owl waiting for him. He told them about his findings and what he told the heroes. Cosmic Owl and Prismo looked at The Book of Prophecy with looks of concern on their faces.

"This is indeed grim." Said Cosmic Owl.

"We need to find my brother before it's to late." Said Prismo.

"The prophecy doesn't mention use. Should we interfere?" Said Cosmic Owl.

"I must stop my brother before it is to late, it doesn't matter to me if were in the prophecy or not. We're going to deal with him like we did last time. Now lets get searching." Said Prismo.

The three super beings flew out of the Time Room to continue their search for Hexo.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Element Attack

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 11 Element Attack  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Hexo sat in his three dimensionally form on his throne. He was rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"I just need one more item and then I can set my brilliant plan into motion. My goody good brother and his friends won't stop me this time and neither will those so called heroes from The Book of Prophecy!" Laughed Hexo with glee.

There was a knock on the throne room door and in entered StarSinister followed by Fire Count, Evil Ocean, Evil Earth, Wicked Wind, The Litch, Iceen, and Heinous. Hexo just smiled at them.

"Hello my comrades of evil. I have a special treat for you all." Said Hexo.

"What is it?" Asked Iceen.

"There is just one more item I need for my plan. It is called the Heart of Hope. It is located in Wizard City." Said Hexo.

"You still haven't told us what our treat is." Said Heinous.

"Alright I'll cut to the chase. You will be split up into two teams. Team one is StarSinister, The Litch, Iceen, and Heinous. There job is to go to Wizard City and deal with the inhabitants and take the Heart of Hope." Said Hexo.

"What about us?" Asked Fire Count.

"Fire Count, Evil Ocean, Evil Earth, and Wicked Wind are team two. You will deal with the heroes. Fire Count you will deal with Flame Princess, Evil Ocean will deal with Finn, Evil Earth will deal with Jake, and Wicked Wind will deal with Simon and Marceline." Said Hexo.

The four elemental villains grinned wickedly. Hexo conjured up four orbs of dark energy and gave it to the elemental villains.

"These will give you all a energy burst, also I threw in a little something special in case your having trouble. Just touch your orbs together to activate the special surprise." Explained Hexo.

The villains nodded and took the orbs. A couple of portals opened up and the villains exited the room. Hexo rubbed his hands together and laughed evilly. This was going to be good.

In Fire Kingdom Flame Princess had just returned home from training with the other heroes. She went to the royal dinning room to have dinner with her family members and some nobles. She was worried about the future. The prophecy about her and the other heroes frightened her. She feared for everyone's safety especially Finn's safety.

Flame Princess sat down at the center of the table. Her family and the nobles greeted her. Flame Princess ate some coals and relaxed a little. Suddenly there was a lot of shouting from outside the dinning room door. The doors were smashed in has two flame guards were sent flying through them.

"That'll teach you not to point your weapons at royalty." Said a male voice as a enormous fireball floated into the room.

Everybody starred at the newcomer in shock and confusion. The fireball's body was inverted so that the rounded part of the flame is towards the top and the tip of the flame is at the bottom. He wore a crown, had a pointy nose, red eyes, and pointed teeth.

"Who are you?" Demanded Flame Princess as she stood up to confront the intruder.

"I am the true lord of Fire Kingdom Fire Count! I've come to take my kingdom and mt throne back." Said Fire Count.

There was gasp and muttering among the nobles.

"Wait, didn't the great hero Billy slay you several years ago?" Asked Flame Princess.

"He did, but now I'm back thanks to Lord Hexo! Now just hand over the throne and the kingdom and I'll make your death quick and painless." Said Fire Count.

Flame Princess stiffened and took a fighting stance.

"Your working for Hexo?" Demanded Flame Princess.

"Yes I am. He sent me here specifically here to kill you!" Laughed Fire Count.

Flame Princess launched several fireballs at Fire Count, who transformed a couple of his bottom flames into arms and swatted the fireballs away. Flame Princess summoned her flame sword leaped into the air and swung downwards at Fire Count. The villain just laughed as his flame arms shot up and grab Flame Princess's arms and held her in the air, while his other arm slammed into her gut and knocked the air out of her!

Flame Princess lost concentration and her sword disappeared. Fire Count laughed and smashed her into the dinning table destroying it! Fire Count dragged Flame Princess close to his face and grin wickedly.

"I'll admit you have some fight in you, but your still a little spark compared to me. You have no evil in your blood, which gives me an advantage over you. My powers have been upgraded by Hexo himself. You don't stand a chance." Laughed Fire Count.

"My friends will stop you and Hexo." Groaned Flame Princess as she glared at Fire Count.

"My poor child. I'm afraid I have some powerful comrades, who right at this moment are dealing with your fellow heroes." Said Fire Count.

Flame Princess felt a cold chill go through her body. Her friends were in danger! She had to go help them!

Before she could do anything Fire Count spun her around and threw her! She screamed as she was smashed through a couple of walls and landed in her throne room. Her father Flame King looked at her from his lamp prison.

"Ha! It seems your having some trouble. You should have become evil and let me still be in charge." Said Flame King.

Fire Count floated into the room. Flame King looked at him and started freaking out.

"Uncle! I thought you were killed by Billy!" Said a frightened Flame King.

"Hello my pathetic excuse for a nephew. It seems you lost your kingdom to a child. How sad. I'll deal with you right after I deal with this annoying little spark." Said Fire Count.

"I won't let you turn Fire Kingdom evil again!" Declared Flame Princess as she pointed her hands up in the air.

A bunch of red metal flew into the room and encased Flame Princess's body in red battle armor.

"Very impressive, but two can play at that game." Said Fire Count as he turned some of his flames into arms and summoned a bunch of red metal to him to form his own battle armor.

Fire Count's armor looked similar to Flame King's armor only with more spikes.

"Now let us proceed with your demise." Said Fire Count.

The two flaming beings charged forward and slammed their fist together! The Fire Kingdom shook from the force of their battle.

Elsewhere Finn was just sitting by a pond resting. He was just sitting on the ground looking at the clouds in the sky. All of a sudden he smelled something salty. He heard the sound of water rising. He turned to look at the lake and gasped! A enormous wave had risen out of the lake, with a twisted evil face!

"I am Evil Ocean and I have come to crush Finn the human!" Roared the watery being.

Finn was shocked to see Evil Ocean. He had heard the story on how Billy killed the evil being, so what was the creature doing back in Ooo instead of The Land of the Dead? Before Finn could ask he suddenly felt a gut reaching fear go through him and he heard the Fear Feaster's voice in his head.

"Fear this being! He is the ocean!" Laughed the Fear Feaster.

Finn's body shook with fear as Evil Ocean charged at him.

"I was sent here by Hexo to kill you. Right now your friends are being attacked by my allies!" Laughed Evil Ocean as he slammed a bunch of ocean water on top of Finn attempting to drown him.

Finn was overtaken by a mix of fear for himself and for his friends, especially Flame Princess. The Fear Fester screamed and cursed at him. He kicked and swam to the surface like made. He made it to the surface and took a deep breath of air. He faced Evil Ocean his body still trembling, but he had a determined look on his face.

"I don't care if I fear you! I'm going to beat you and save my friends!" He shouted.

"Bring it on hero!" Challenged Evil Ocean.

Finn propelled his body forward towards Evil Ocean's face screaming a battle cry.

Elsewhere Simon and Marceline were flying home, when they were suddenly bombarded by gale force winds! The two heroes struggled to maintain their flight. Suddenly they heard evil laughter as a enormous black storm cloud with eyes and a mouth, with little tornadoes spinning around it.

"Hello heroes. My name is Wicked Wind. I was sent here by Hexo to kill you." Laughed the cloud.

"That won't happen!" Shouted Simon as he tried to bombard Wicked Wind with ice wind.

The villain just laughed.

"I'm the master of wind! Not you silly old man!" Laughed Wicked Wind as he turned one of his little tornadoes into a fist and slammed it into Simon.

Simon got the air knocked out of him as he hit the ground hard.

"Simon!" Screamed Marceline in fear for her father's life. She turned and glared at Wicked Wind. "I'm going to make you pay for that!" She shouted as she charged forward!

Wicked Wind just laughed as he summoned a bunch of tornadoes to surround Marceline. They spun around her until they formed one big tornado! The big tornado spun Marceline around and slammed her into the ground!

"Ha! This is easy. I bet my allies are easily dealing with your fellow heroes right now." Laughed Wicked Wind.

Simon and Marceline staggered to their feet and charged at Wicked Wind shouting battle cries.

Jake was on his way to Lady Rainicorn's house, when the ground started shaking like crazy! A enormous being made out of earth and rocks rose out of the ground and towered over Jake.

"I am Evil Earth. I was sent by Hexo to crush Jake the dog." Said the earth being.

"Alright you oversized pet rock! If it's a fight your looking for Jake will dish it out!" Shouted Jake as he swung a giant fist at Evil Earth.

The punch connected with Evil Earth with a loud thud. The villain didn't even budge! Jake's hand turned red and he screamed in pain! Evil Earth laughed and grabbed Jake's giant hand, lifted him up and slammed him into the ground several times! After about a dozen slams Evil Earth threw Jake several yards away from him.

"Had enough yet?" Asked Evil Earth.

Jake staggered to his feet.

"No I haven't. I ain't taking no dirt nap from you!" He shouted as he charged forward.

"You have spunk dog. I'll dig you a nice grave, when I'm done with you." Said Evil Earth as he charged forward to continue battling.

In his lair Hexo watched all the heroes fight desperately against the elemental villains.

"This is going to an interesting fight." He said as he conjured up a bucket of popcorn to munch on during the fight.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12 Hero vs Element

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 12 Hero vs Element  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In the Fire Kingdom the sounds of battle could be heard. Fire Count and Flame Princess were locked in battle. Flame Princess was running around using her small size and speed to her advantage to hit Fire Count with multiple fireballs. Though she was hitting her enemy several times the attacks seemed to only amuse Fire Count, who laughed.

"Ha! You call yourself a fire warrior! These fireballs you throw would barely start a forest fire! I'm going to snuff you out your sorry excuse for a fire element!" Said Fire Count.

Flame Princess felt her temper and body temperature rise.

"I'm going to burn you to ashes you old candle flame!" She roared as she leaped into the air and threw a kick at Fire Count's head.

The villain shot his hand up and caught the kick! Steam admitted from Fire Count's hand from the blow. Flame Princess stared in shock at Fire Count.

"Very nice. You have a strong emotion of rage, but I afraid your still a thousand years from even harming." Said Fire Count as he slammed Flame Princess into the floor!

Flame Princess grounded as Fire Count picked her up and threw her in the air. He then slammed his fist into her gut as she came back down! Flame Princess smashed through a wall and laid on the ground outside her castle. Her people looked at their downed ruler. Fire Count strolled outside and looked at the down princess.

"My...people...get away! It dangerous...here!" Said Flame Princess as she stumbled to her feet.

The Fire People gasped at the sight of their princess. She was a total wreck. Her armor was scratched and dented. Her face was battered and bruised. The Fire People wanted to help their ruler, but Fire Count just gave them a look that made them back away in fear.

"I see that your still alive. That's good now I get to have some more fun with you laughed Fire Count." As he marched towards Flame Princess.

A bunch of brave Fire People stepped forward blocking Fire Count's path from Flame Princess.

"Were not going to let you hurt our beloved Princess!" Declared one young Fire Boy.

Flame Princess was shocked by her people's courage. Fire Count just glared at the Fire People in his way and started swatting them to the side as he came forward.

"People! Please get to safety!" She begged her people.

A Fire Woman turned to face her.

"No princess. You have protected this land and it's people now it's our turn to protect you." Said the woman.

Flame Princess just starred in amazement as a bunch of Fire People leaped onto of Fire Count and tried to snuff him out with their bodies.

"Enough of this!" Boomed Fire Count as he released a flaming burst of energy and sent all the Flame People flying. "That is how you control a kingdom. With force!" Laughed Fire Count as he headed towards Flame Princess.

Flame Princess let out an roar and threw a punch at Fire Count, who easily caught it and started squeezing Flame Princess's hand. Flame Princess screamed and fell to her knees. Fire Count punched her in the face and made her fall onto her back. Fire Count just leered down at her.

"What should I do with you now? I could snuff you out here, or I could take you to that precious boy friend Finn and let you watch him die. Decision. Decision." Said Fire Count as he scratched his face in though, until he snapped his fingers. "Oh! I have a great idea. I'll torture you with some of the new powers I got from Hexo." He laughed as he bent down towards the princess.

Fire Count's right hand turned from red yellow flames to black flames. He brought his new right hand towards Flame Princess's face.

Flame Princess looked horrified. The black flames emitted dark evil energy. Flame Princess felt her body shook with fear. Never before had she been afraid of getting burned, but there was just this twisted feeling of fear she got from the sight of this black flame.

"You have to get control of yourself. Everyone is counting on you. Your people, your friends, and Finn need you and are counting on you." She thought.

She pictured her people being enslaved by Fire Count. She thought about the love she and Finn shared. Flame Princess felt calm warm energy go through her body as she thought this. It felt great. It felt like that one time, when she was stuck by a wave of light from Cosmic Owl, during the Iceen incident, only this felt stronger. She looked up at Fire Count's black flame hand and shot a punch at it. Her fist connected with the black fire hand and made it burst into pieces!

"What? How?" Screamed Fire Count as he leaped away from Flame Princess shaking his stump hand in pain. The stump was immediately replaced by a red yellow hand made out of flame. "That's better." Said Fire Count.

Flame Princess rose to her feet. For some reason she felt stronger. She felt her injuries going away. Flame Princess looked down out herself in amazement. Her entire body glowed gold. Fire Count just looked at her in shock.

"What is the meaning of this sudden burst of power?" He demanded as he glared at Flame Princess.

Flame Princess just smiled. She had no idea what this power was, but she had a good idea how it came into being.

"This is the power a person can gain, when they want to protect something they really care about. This is the power of love I have for my people, my friends, and for Finn. I'm not going to let any of them down." Declared Flame Princess.

Fire Count felt his anger boil.

"Your puny love for others will not beat me!" He roared as he created a giant fireball and threw it at Flame Princess!

Flame Princess calmly stood her ground as she shot a golden beam of energy at the the fireball and made it burst into a dazzling light.

Fire Count roared angrily and charged forward swing his fist at Flame Princess, who dodged the punch and slammed her fist into Fire Count's face sending him flying through several walls! The villain staggered to his feet battered and bruised.

"I will not be beaten by a young spark!" He roared as both his hands burst into black flames and he charged forward.

"Your hate will not win this battle!" Said Flame Princess as she gathered her energy into a massive golden fireball and threw it at Fire Count.

There was a tremendous explosion, followed by a scream and a flash of light. Fire Count's armor was completely destroyed and his body was battered and bruised as he turned back into his fireball form and sent flying into the sky.

Flame Princess watched the villain soar through the sky. She felt tired the gold light disappeared and she was wearing her regular clothes. Her people cheered for her. She turned to face them.

"I must go and finish off Fire Count to make sure he never a bothers Fire Kingdom ever agin." She said as she flew off into the sky after Fire Count.

In his lair Hexo just starred at the TV screen. He was shocked at Flame Princess sudden transform and strength increase. She had easily sent Fire Count flying with ease.

"There is more to these heroes then I thought. I must observe the other heroes and see what they do." Thought Hexo as he turned to the next screen, which showed Finn battling Evil Ocean.

Finn swam towards Evil Ocean's face. The villain conjured up a wave of water to slam on top of Finn. The hero went under then quickly kicked up to the surface sputtering.

"Give in to your fear boy you can't beat this creature." Sneered Fear Feaster from Finn's gut.

Finn consider giving up for a second, but hen he though about his friends and Flame Princess. They were all in trouble! They needed his help!

"NEVER! I'm not giving in. I'm going to beat my fears to save my friends!" He shouted with new found determination as he swam forward.

Evil Ocean's eyes widened a bit as he Finn swam closer to his face face.

"You little rat! Just drown and die!" Bellowed Evil Ocean as he slammed another wave on top of Finn!

The wave slammed down on top of Finn and he went under! Everything started going dark. Finn felt his eyes start to close as his body floated down.

"Finn don't give up!" Shouted a voice that sounded like Flame Princess.

Finn's eyes snapped open. He saw no sign of Flame Princess, but the words gave him new strength. He couldn't die here people were counting on him. He felt a warm energy sensation go through his body as he kicked himself back to the surface like a torpedo. He flew out of the water like a missile towards Evil Ocean's surprised face.

"Hey Evil Ocean go sleep with the fishes!" Roared as he punched Evil Ocean in the eye!

Evil Ocean's wave body fell backwards as he screamed in pain. His body body lost it's shape as he crashed into the ground and turned into a bunch of puddles. Finn's body hit the ground with a loud thud. He stumbled to his feet and looked around at all the puddles. He saw one large puddle with Evil Ocean's face. He walked up to it and raised his foot.

"Puddle splashing time." He said with a wicked little smile.

"I will not be beaten by a child!" Roared Evil Ocean as a spout of water shot out of the puddle and slammed into Finn knocking him back.

Evil Ocean gathered some of the puddles to him and formed a new body that's was only ten feet tall. He wasn't beaten yet. He sloshed away from Finn, who chased after the retreating villain.

"Come back here you water wuss!" Shouted Finn as he chased after Evil Ocean.

Elsewhere Simon and Marceline were flying around trying to hit Wicked Wind. Simon and Wicked Wind fired power blast of air at one another, but the blast would always cancel each other out. Marceline would try to charge forward and hit Wicked Wind with her fist, but the villain would summon a tornado to spin Marceline around and send her tumbling back through the air.

"Man this guy is annoying!" Said Marceline.

"I know. Nothing's working on this guy. We're going to have to change tactics." Said Simon.

"You two weaklings should consider surrendering and dying!" Laughed Wicked Wind as he battered the air with hurricane force winds.

It was taking all of Simon's and Marceline's strength not to be smashed into the ground.

"I have an idea to beat this guy! I need you to throw me at Wicked Wind!" Called Simon over the wind.

"Ok!" Called Marceline as she grabbed Simon and started twirling him around.

The wind battered her body almost knocking her out of the air. She almost gave in, but she felt a sudden burst of strength go through her body. She hurled Simon at Wicked Wind!

Simon flew through the air like a speeding missile towards Wicked Wind! The villains eyes widened in shocked as Simon smashed through his forehead and into his body! Simon's flight stopped and he found himself surrounded by black clouds. Wicked Wind's eyes rolled back into his head and glared at Simon.

"Get out of my head!" Demanded Wicked Wind as he started battering Simon with wind from everywhere.

Simon felt his body get battered by wind burn and he nearly got knocked out of Wicked Wind's body. Then he thought about about what would happen to Marceline and Betty if he didn't stop Wicked Wind. He had to stop the villain here. Simon felt a great surge of energy go through him as he started he shot his hands in the air and started spinning the air around him. Wicked Wind started spinning around Simon.

"STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! I COMMAND YOU TO STOP!" Screamed Wicked Wind.

Simon did not stop

Outside of Wicked Wind's body Marceline watched in amazement as Wicked Wind spun around screaming as his body turned white and seemed to turn into a large snow cloud. Simon floated underneath it waving his arms. He stopped and the loud fell to the ground as a sleet of snow.

"Hurricane season is over." Declared Simon.

"That was awesome." Said Marceline as she flew over to Simon and gave him an embrace.

Simon looked down at the sleet of snow and noticed it turning black and turning back into Wicked Wind.

"It looks like his quit not finished yet." Said Simon as he and Marceline faced their down foe.

Wicked Wind Glared at the two heroes and started to fly away. Simon and Marceline chased after him.

Jake faced off against Evil Earth. The evil earth monster threw several punches at Jake, who used his stretching powers to dodge the punches. Jake then stretched his body around Evil Earth causing him to lose his balance and hit the ground with a thud.

"Take that you Rick for brains!" Laughed Jake.

Evil Earth shot his hand out and grabbed Jake by the head.

"My turn." Said Evil Earth as he slammed Jake into the ground.

Jake laid on the ground moaning. Evil Earth stood over him laughing.

"I'll finish you off and perhaps I'll head towards your wife's home and kill her and your children. It's been so long since my body has been drenched in the blood of the innocent. I'm going to take great pleasure in killing your loved ones!" Laughed Evil Earth.

A growl escaped Jake's mouth. This monster was threatening to kill his loved ones! Jake felt his anger grow as some new found strength entered his body. He stood up and made himself as big as Evil Earth and Charged forward smashing a fist into the villains face! Evil Earth staggered back with cracks appearing all over his body. Evil Earth threw a punch at Jake, who ducked it and gave Evil Earth an uppercut making Evil Earth stagger back. Jake tacked Evil Earth's midsection and lifted him up over his head. With a great deal of effort he leaped into the air carrying Evil Earth. As they flew higher into the air Jake preformed a pile driver!

"I'M GOING TO ROCK YOUR WORLD!" Shouted Jake as they flew towards the ground.

The hit the ground with tremendous force creating a creator. Evil Earth dropped to the ground covered in cracks. He managed to stagger to his feet and start retreating.

"Come back here you oversized paper weight!" Called Jake as he chased after Evil Earth.

In his lair Hexo watched from his throne as all the heroes defeat their opponents. He saw that all the defeated villains were heading towards a large open field to use the special power Hexo gave them.

"It's time for the climax of this little show. It's going to be amazing." Said Hexo as he ate some black popcorn and drank some soda.

The four elemental villains met in the center of the field as did the five heroes. The heroes greeted one another and briefly told each other what happened.

"I was attacked by my long dead great uncle, who wanted to take over Fire Kingdom." Said Flame Princess.

"I got attacked by a evil body of water." Said Finn.

"We were attacked my a evil cloud with wind powers." Said Simon.

"I was attacked by an over fed pet rock." Said Jake.

The heroes after explaining everything turned to face the villains.

"It's over for you guys." Said Flame Princess.

"Yeah tell us where Hexo is!" Demanded Finn.

The villains just laughed and each of them pulled out a dark glowing orb.

"You poor fools this fight is far from over! Now behold our trump card given to us by lord Hexo himself!" Laughed Fire Count as they put their orbs together.

The villains laughed as the sky grew dark.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13 Combined Element

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 13 Combined Element  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The four elemental villains touched their black orbs together. They laughed insanely as the sky turned black. A dark sphere surrounded them and made them disappear from view. Finn, Jake, Simon, and Marceline's eyes widened in horror. Flame Princess looked confused.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"The villains are fusing into one super villain." Said Finn.

The sphere started to disappear as a new figure appeared into view. All the heroes gasped at the new figure. It had Fire Count's body floated as the head with a black cloud in the shape of a crown on it's head, Evil Earth's body served as the main body of the being, it had a tornado for legs, and water tendrils mixed with earth as arms.

"I am Ultimo!" Roared the new being as it towered over all the heroes.

"This is bad!" Said Flame Princess.

"Don't panic we can beat this guy. We all beat each of the villains his made out of by ourselves. We can definitely beat this guy now that were together." Said Finn.

This brought everyone's confidence up. They faced the giant elemental and took up fighting stances.

"You fools think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh! I'll kill you, weather your carcasses down to ash, and scatter them to the wind!" Bellowed Ultimo.

"We will stop you." Said a determined Finn.

The heroes charged forward. Flame Princess, Simon, and Marceline taking to the sky, while Jake made himself giant size and Finn jumped onto his shoulders. Flame Princess and Simon pelted Ultimo with fire and ice blast. The giant elemental tried to swat at them, but the heroes dodged his swings. Marceline landed on one of Ultimo's arms and began pounding on it with her super strength, causing cracks to appear on the spot she was hitting.

"Be gone insect!" Roared Ultimo as he flicked Marceline off his arm.

Marceline went flying through the air head over heels before she regained control of her flight and came back to join the fight.

"Are you ok?" Asked Simon as he flew up next to her.

"I'm fine. It'll take more then that to take me down." Said Marceline.

"Pathetic girl! Taste the flames of my furry!" Roared Ultimo as he threw an enormous fireball at Marceline.

The fireball hit Marceline and she fell down with a scream as she hit the ground with a tremendous thud. Her body was scorched and burnt all over.

"Marceline!" Cried Simon in alarm for his daughter.

He was fixing to fly down and help her, when Ultimo turned his attention to him.

"It's your turn now old man of ice! Prepare to join her in oblivion!" Laughed Ultimo as he threw another giant fireball at Simon.

"Oh bread balls!" Shouted Simon as he quickly formed a giant shield of ice to defend himself with.

The fireball slammed into the shield with tremendous force. It cracked and melted a little bit, but it held strong. It was taking all of Simon's might to maintain the shield.. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he put all his focus on maintaing the shield. It held, but Simon and the shield were smashed into the ground next to Marcleine.

Jake appeared behind Ultimo and let out an angry roar.

"Leave my friends alone you creep!" He shouted as he slammed a fist into Ultimo's back and knocked him to the ground.

Finn ran down Jake's arm and leaped onto Ultimo's arm and started stabbing the cracks that Marceline had made earlier.

"Take that! And That!" Shouted Finn as he stabbed the cracks.

"Be gone insect!" Roared Ultimo as he shook Finn lose from his arm and sent him flying!

Jake quickly stretched out his arms and caught Finn. Flame Princess lost her temper and grew to giant size.

"NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS AND MY BOYFRIEND!" She roared as she charged at Ultimo.

The two giants locked hands and started to push against one another with great strength. The land shook with the force of their struggle.

"You have a lot of spunk for a young flame, but I'm afraid your no match for me!" Laughed Ultimo as black flames busted out of his hands!

Flame Princess screamed in pain! These black flames felt horrible. It felt like they wanted to burn the very life and soul out of Flame Princess. She had never been afraid of burning, but these black flames were making her reconsider. With a great deal of effort she managed to kick herself away from from Ultimo and put some distance between the two of the.

"What's the matter? You afraid of a little black fire?" Asked Ultimo mockingly. "Oh you poor thing your hands are injured. Let me give you a little water to help those wounds heal." Said Ultimo as he shot a spurt of water at Flame Princess!

Flame Princess screamed in pain as she started shrinking down to normal size. Soon all her flames would be put out and she would die!

"That's right drink and die! Drink and Die!" Ultimo laughed madly.

Jake ran at Ultimo and slammed into him knocking his aim away from Flame Princess. Finn leaped from Jake with his sword clutched in both hands as he slashed downwards with his sword at Ultimo's flaming head! The flying head screeched as Finn sliced down it's cheek! Energy released from the wound and slammed into Finn sending him tumbling through the air. Jake jumped up and caught him.

"You filthy little human how dare you scare our face! I will drown you in boiling water and burn you lifeless body to ashes!" Roared Ultimo as he clutched his face.

He let out an angry bellow and threw a rocky fist at Jake. The fist spun like a tornado as it slammed into Jake and knocked the air out of him! Jake fell to the ground with a thud still holding Finn. Jake shrunk back to normal size. Ultimo looked down at all the down heroes.

"These were the heroes our master said were a threat to him and his plans? How pathetic! They stood no change against our might! With this power we will destroy everything on this planet! Nothing can stand against us!" Laughed Ultimo as he shot his hands in the and stared to creat a massive hurricane.

Finn just started at the sky in horror. He looked down at Jake and helped him. He saw Flame Princess stumbling towards him. Her flames were a dull grey.

"You ok?" Asked Finn.

"I'll manage. Lets go help the others." Said Flame Princess as she helped carry Jake.

The three of them walked over to where Simon and Marceline were lying on the ground. They looked horrible. Marceline was covered in scorches and burns. Simon was was battered and bruised. Both of them was just barely conscious.

"Simon...I hurt...everywhere. I'm...scared." Said Marceline softly.

"Don't...worry..Mary...will get through this. I promise..you...I'll be with..you. I will protect you." Said Simon as he reached out his hand and grasped Marceline's hand.

The two smiled at one another.

"If...we...survived...one apocalypse..we can survive this. We just have to keep..moving..forward and never give up." Said Simon.

"Thank..you..Simon. I..love..you." Said Marceline.

"I...love you..to." Said Simon.

The other heroes joined them.

"So what's the plan?" Groaned Jake.

Finn looked uncertain.

"I don't know man. I'm at a lost. All of you guys are hurt pretty bad. I don't think you would last very long against Ultimo in your condition." Said Finn as he pulled out his sword. "All of you rest up. I'll fight Ultimo."

With that Finn let out a battle cry and charged at Ultimo in the distance. The other heroes watched in amazement.

"That's our Finn." Said Jake with a smile.

"He is truly remarkable. Even with the odds stacked against him he still finds the courage and strength to press on." Said Simon.

"His tough." Said Marceline.

Flame Princess felt her heart swell up with joy.

"He is the bravest kindest person I ever met." She said as she felt a warm sensation go through her.

Simon, Jake, and Marceline let out a gasp.

"Flame Princess! Your...glowing gold!" Said Jake in amazement.

Flame Princess looked down at herself and saw she was glowing gold. She smiled there was still hope for them yet.

The glowing light coming from her body bathed her three friends and started healing their injuries! The three heroes stood up and stared at themselves in amazement.

"Were completely healed." Said Simon.

"Yo Flame Princess, what's with the gold glowing?" Asked Jake.

"I...don't know. The same thing happened to me, when I was fighting Fire Count. I started thinking about Finn and all of a sudden I started glowing gold and I became stronger." Said Flame Princess.

"I don't get, what it is, but it came in the nick of time. Now lets go help Finn." Said. Marceline.

The four heroes nodded and raced off to catch up with Finn and Ultimo.

Ultimo floated in the air laughing madly as he created a massive hurricane.

"Soon everything on this planet will one big destructive storm!" Laughed Ultimo.

"Hey ultimate windbag! Make like a leaf and leave!" Shouted Finn from below weaving his sword.

"Ha! Stupid child! Taste the wrath of my wind!" Shouted Ultimo as he conjured up a tornado and sent it towards Finn.

Finn looked around for something he could use to help himself. His eyes landed on a wooden plank nearby. He picked it up and ran at the tornado.

"This is going to be one wild ride!" He shouted as the wind peaked him up and he leaped onto the board.

Finn was surfing on the tornado's wind! Around and around he spun! Faster and faster! Finn maneuvered his board up the tornado. He shot up out of the top of the tornado like a missile and headed towards Ultimo!

"Coming at you!" Shouted Finn as he stabbed his sword into Ultimo's shoulder!

Ultimate screamed in pain as some cracks started to appear on his shoulder.

"You vile human! How dare you hurt me!" Roared Ultimo as he swatted Finn from his shoulders.

Finn fell towards the ground at a tremendous speed, suddenly Jake appeared in his giant form and caught Finn.

"Got you buddy." Said Jake.

"Thanks man." Said Finn.

Ultimo glared at the heroes. He prepared to launch a bunch of fireballs at them. He failed see Simon fly into the tornado part of his body. Simon used his powers of wind to take control of the tornado and started spinning Ultimo's upper body around!

"Aaaaaaaaaa! What is happening?! I can't stop spinning!" Screamed Ultimo in a panic as his spun around.

Simon then released a blast of freezing energy freezing the water parts of Ultimo's body. Ice started to appear on Ultimo's body. The elemental screamed in shock at his frozen body parts. Marceline flew in and started smashing the frozen body parts!

"Get off of me girl!" Roared Ultimo as he swatted Marceline away. "You to old man!" He shouted as he knocked Simon out of the tornado.

Ultimo faced the heroes breathing hard.

"I'm going to kill you all once and for all!" He roared as he started gather energy for a fireball.

"I won't let you!" Roared a voice as a golden fireball slammed into Ultimo's face.

Ultimo screamed in pain as half his face was destroyed! He looked up and glared at the golden Flame Princess.

"You miserable little spark! Your accursed power won't beat us!" Roared Ultimo as a bunch of black flames replaced the destroyed part of his face and a weird black energy shield surrounded him.

Flame Princess launched another fireball at Ultimo. It hit the shield and harmlessly exploded! Ultimo laughed.

"You can't hurt me!" Said Ultimo as he fired black fireballs at Flame Princess.

The flaming hero deflected them with a wave of her hand and took a fighting stance. Ultimo released more fireballs putting Flame Princess on the defensive.

"We got to help her. Jake throw me at Ultimo." Said Finn.

"But what about the forcefield?" Asked Jake.

"I bet it just defends against Flame Princess's flames. It won't stop me." Said Finn.

"Alright man, here we go!" Said Jake as he threw Finn at Ultimo.

Finn flew through the forcefield and landed in a roll on Ultimo's shoulder. The villain turned his head and saw Finn rushing at him! Ultimo launched a fireball out of his mouth at the hero. Finn jumped over the attack and flew right into the gaping hole of the body and slid down. Ultimo's head watched Finn tumble down inside his body. He then turned his attention back to Flame Princess. Jake saw what happened to Finn and started freaking out.

"Give me back my friend you creep!" He roared as he charged at Ultimo and locked hands with him.

Inside Ultimo's body Finn found himself in a large room that glowed red. In the center of the room was a large black sphere with one giant red eye and a mouth full of fangs. Dark shadowy tendrils sprouted from the sphere pumping dark energy into Ultimo.

"This must be the source of Ultimo's power. I must destroy it!" Said as he pulled out his sword and charged forward.

He started slicing the energy tendrils. The black sphere screamed in pain and glared at Finn. It let out an angry roar and fired several tendrils at the young hero, who sliced and dodged them as he continued slicing the energy tendrils. He then ran towards the sphere and punched it in the eye! The sphere screamed in pain and fell to the side.

On the outside of Ultimo's body the villain was growing incredibly weak. Jake slammed a couple of punches into Ultimo and knocked him back. He then slammed a fist right through Ultimo's chest! Finn saw Jake's fist and jumped onto it.

"Thanks for the lift." Said Finn.

"No problem man. Good to see your ok." Said Jake as he lifted Finn out of Ultimo's body.

"Flame Princess how's your chance to finish him!" Called Finn.

"Will do!" Called Flame Princess as she fired a golden fire blast at the hole Jake had made in Ultimo's chest.

The blast destroyed the black sphere and started destroying the rest of Ultimo's body! Ultimo spasmed and screamed.

"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU BEAT ME! CURSE YOU HEROES! YOU MAY HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT MASTER HEXO WILL PREVAIL!" AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Screamed Ultimo as his body exploded in a giant golden explosion!

The heroes cheered! Flame Princess returned to her normal self and gave Finn a kiss on the check.

"We did." She said.

"Yeah it was tough, but we beat them." Said Finn.

The heroes headed to their homes to rest.

In his lair Hexo started at the TV. He gritted his teeth and clutched the arms of his throne causing the arms to crack a little. After a moment he regained his composure. He smiled and let out a laugh.

"That was very interesting. These heroes are just full of spirit and surprises. It'll just make it that much sweeter when I crush their spirits and destroy everything!" Laughed Hexo.

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14 Evil vs Wizards

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 14 Evil vs Wizards  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

While the heroes, were fighting the elemental villains. StatSinister along with The Litch, Iceen, and Heinous were heading towards Wizard City. As they reached the magical border Iceen stepped forward and said the password.

"Wizards Rule." He said.

The magical wall disappeared and the villains marched in. StarSinister turned to face the villains.

"I will find Grand Master Wizard. He knows where the Heart of Hope is. The rest of you have some fun and deal with all the other wizards how you see fit." Said StarSinister as he flew into the air.

The three villains grinned nastily at the idea of doing harm to a bunch of unsuspecting wizards.

"This is going to be fun." Said Heinous as he summoned some lightning bolts to his hands.

"Indeed. It's been so long since I've had a good fight." Said Iceen as he conjured up an ice scythe.

"So many voices fixing to be silenced." Said The Litch as green flames appeared in his hands.

The three villains went about blasting fire, ice, and lightning at the buildings and wizards. A bunch of minor wizards screamed and ran for their lives. Iceen froze a couple of them, while Heinous took flight and landed in front of the fleeing wizards.

"Your souls smell delicious!" Laughed The Lord of Evil as he sucked the unfortunate wizard's souls out.

The bodies of the soulless wizards just starred blankly into space. The Litch went about incinerating wizards with his evil flames. This horrible attack went on for several minutes before the inhabitants of the city launched a counter attack. A large number of Wizard Police along with a bunch of powerful local wizards charged down the street to attack the villains. The Wizard Police launched several energy beams at the villains. Iceen stepped forward and created a barrier of ice blocking the attacks.

"Pathetic! Lets show these magical fools, who they are dealing with." Said Iceen.

"Finally an actual challenge. This is going to be fun!" Said Heinous.

The villains leaped into the charging group blasting, slicing, and punching.

Iceen found himself facing Naked Wizard, Brain Wiz, Cyclo.

"I'm naked!" Screamed Naked Wizard as he held his staff up and gathered up energy for a attack.

"Yes you are. I'm afraid your not dress in the proper attire for this fight." Said Iceen with an evil grin as he blasted a freezing wind a the nude wizard.

The wind blew Naked Wizard's beard up and assaulted his naked body. Naked Wizard dropped his staff and fell to the ground shivering. Brain Wiz charged forward releasing a mystical bolt of lighting from his enormous head. Iceen deflected the blast away with his scythe and grabbed Brain Wiz's head.

"You poor thing you rushed in to fast. Now your going to get a brain freeze!" Laughed as he started freezing the wizard's head!

Brain Wiz only had time to scream as his head was completely frozen! Iceen just laughed and slammed the frozen head into the ground shattering it to pieces! Brain Wiz's headless body just laid lifelessly on the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Roared Cyclo as he summoned a tornado around himself and charged forward.

Iceen leaped into the air and summoned an ice storm. The ice storm pelted Cyclo with hail and made him loose concentration. His tornado disappeared and he fell to the ground. Iceen used his powers to creat a enormous block of ice over Cyclo. The wizard only had time to look up before the cube fell on top of him with a sickening crunch. Yellow liquid leaked out from under the block.

"Now whose next?" Asked Iceen as he flew at a bunch of Wizard Police.

In the shadows of a nearby building Sience Whyzard watched to horrible scene of battle. She had just witnessed three powerful wizards get killed in less then five minutes! She took off her glasses and hood revealing herself to be Doctor Princess.

"I have to tell Princess Bubblegum what's happening!" Thought Doctor Princess as she pulled out a small phone from her lab coat and dialed a number.

"Hello?" Said Princess Bubblegum.

"Bubblegum it's me Doctor Princess! I'm in Wizard City and it's under attack!" Cried Doctor Princess.

"Whose attacking?" Asked Bubblegum.

Doctor Princess picked out from her hiding spot. She saw The Litch destroy a bunch of Wizard Police officers with his flames then he started to fight with Flame Lord, Weapon Head, and Rock Wizard. Doctor Princess ducked back down into her hiding space.

"I see The Litch, a guy who looks kind of like the Ice King, and a creepy guy in a suit sucking people's souls out." Said Doctor Princess.

"Alright thanks for the news. I need you to get out of there it's dangerous. I'm going to go gather my army and some of the heroes." Said Bubblegum as she hung up.

Doctor Princess put her phone up and carefully snuck away from the fight.

The Litch faced off against Flame Lord, Weapon Head, and Rock Wizard. Weapon Head charged forward with his head pointed down and his hands shooting flame. The Litch's hands glowed with green fire as he flamed a fist into Weapon Head sending him flying and knocking off his helmet. The helmet slid across the ground and stopped next to Heinous, who was fighting Bufo, Gentlemen Wizard, and Forest Wizard. Heinous looked down at the ground and saw the helmet. He saw an ax that he liked.

"Oh I can use a new ax." He said as he pulled an ax off the helmet and went back to fighting.

Rock Wizard conjured up some meteors and threw them at The Litch. The evil being quickly dodged them and grabbed Rock Wizard. The wizard tried to break free, but The Litch had a solid gripe on him and started using his evil powers to bring death upon the wizard. Rock Wizard's eyes went out as his body crumpled to dust.

"All life shall be exterminated." Said The Litch as he turned to face a charging Weapon Head.

The Litch released a massive green fireball that destroyed the charging wizard on contact! The Litch let out a small laugh.

"YOU MONSTER!" Shouted Flame Lord as he attacked The Litch from behind with a bunch of fireballs.

The Litch fell to the ground slightly burned. Flame Lord approached him ready to deliver a powerful attack, when he felt something cold go through his chest. He looked down in horror to see a blade of ice emerging from his chest! Ice started to form around his body as he screamed. Soon he was completely frozen into a ice statue.

"I always hated fire." Said Iceen as he appeared behind the statue.

He pulled out his ice scythe out of Flame Lord and then smashed the frozen wizard to pieces.

Heinous spun his new ax around as he blasted at the three wizards attacking him. He deflected a blast from Bufo and delivered a powerful kick into Gentleman's Wizard's chest sending him smashing into a wall.

"Taste the might of the forest!" Shouted Forest Wizard as conjured up a bunch of roots and sent them flying at Heinous.

Heinous sliced all the roots up with a wave of his ax. He then raced forward and grabbed Forest Wizard by the throat and lifted him up from the ground.

"I'll let you in on a little secret. Souls are like wine." Said Heinous as he started sucking up the wizard's soul. "The older they are the better they taste." Said Heinous as he slurped down the unfortunate wizard's soul.

Bufo appeared behind Heinous preparing to launch a spell. Heinous spun around and hurled Forest Wizard's body at Bufo! The bodies collided and landed in a heap, with Forest Wizard on top of Bufo. Heinous walked up to them and picked Bufo up by the throat.

"I sense there are multiply souls in this body. Lets see what happens when I do this." Said Heinous as he squeezed the toads throat.

The toad's vocal-sac fully expanded revealing the tadpoles inside.

"Why aren't we full of surprise." Said Heinous as he sucked all the souls out.

The battle lasted a few more minutes before it ended. The city was littered with the bodies of wizards and Wizard Police.

"We'll that takes care of that." Said Iceen as he put away his scythe.

"Yes I suppose so. Now we just have to wait for StarSinister." Said Heinous.

The three villains found a nearby table and sat down to wait for StarSinister to return.

StarSinister flew to the Grand Master Wizard's house. He went through the main doors looking for the wizard.

"Grand Master Wizard show yourself. I wish to speak with you." Called StarSinister.

There was no answer. StarSinister took a few steps into the house.

"Your not welcome here!" Called a voice as a green fist suddenly materialized to StarSinister's left and slammed into his face!

StarSinister staggered back a few steps trying to locate his attacker.

"Be gone evil one!" Shouted a voice from behind a a red laser slammed into StarSinister's back knocking him forward.

"Show yourselves!" Demanded StarSinister.

A blue portal opened up a few feet from StarSinister and two figures stepped out. They were two wizards called Dimensional Wizard and Laser Wizard.

"You will not go any further." Said Dimensional Wizard.

"Leave now or be destroyed." Said Laser Wizard.

"I'm afraid that I must decline from your offer. I will be moving forward and I will meet with the Grand Master Wizard." Said StarSinister.

"Then so be it." Said Laser Wizard as he took to the air.

Dimensional Wizard waved his hands around and a bunch of mini portals sprung up around StarSinister and Dimensional Wizard. The wizard through all four of his fist ino a bunch of the portals. A bunch of fist came flying at StarSinister. The villain just laughed and used his super speed to block and dodge all the punches. Laser Wizard fired a burst of laser energy at StarSinister. The villain quickly pulled out his energy sword and deflected the blast right into one of the portals. It flew out of a portal on Dimensional Wizard's end and slammed into him, sending him crashing into a wall! He groaned and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Next." Said StarSinister as he faced Laser Wizard.

Laser Wizard flew forward firing lasers at StarSinister. The villain deflected the laser blast and slammed his clawed fist into Laser Wizard making him crash into the ground next to Dimensional Wizard. StartSinister landed on the ground and approached the two down wizards.

"Now tell me where the Grand Master Wizard is?" He demanded as he stood over the defeated wizards.

"His closer then you think!" Boomed a voice as a tiny glowing bubble appeared before StarSinister and exploded into light sending the villain flying several feet away!

StarSinister staggered to his feet as the light began to clear. The Grand Master Wizard stood before him. There was no sign of Dimensional Wizard or Laser Wizard.

"I teleported them to safety." Explained Grand Master Wizard. "Now explain what you want and what you are doing here?" He demanded.

"I'm here for the Heart of Hope." Said StarSinister.

A look of shock crossed the Grand Master Wizard's face, it then turned into a look of seriousness.

"The Heart of Hope is a powerful artifact used for good. I sense great evil in you. I will not tell you where it is nor will I give it to you." Said Grand Master Wizard as he raised his staff for battle.

"Ha! You think you can stop me? None of your attack spells will defeat me!" Laughed StarSinister.

"You villain types are always over confidant. I know of one spell that should destroy you." Said Grand Master Wizard pointed his hands up and started casting a spell. "Oh spirits of goodness and light! Bring forth the power to banish the night!" Said the Wizard as his hands glowed with golden energy.

A golden circle appeared around StarSinister. Chains made out of blue light shot out and grabbed him along with two tigers made entirely out of fire! A golden sphere appeared around StarSinister and started to bombard him with light energy! StarSinister struggled and shouted in pain.

"Aaaaa! Ug! Cures you...wizard. I underestimated...you. This indeed...would destroy me! Ha! Unfortunately for...you I have...been given some extra special...powers from...my master Hexo!" Said StarSinister as he started gathering energy.

His body turned black as night and his strength greatly increased. He broke through the chains and destroyed the tigers with a burst of dark energy. He then released a massive wave of dark energy that shattered the golden sphere!

The Grand Master Eizard stood before him leaning on his staff breathing hard. Apparently the casting the spell and having it destroyed took a lot out of you. StarSinister turned back into his normal colors and approached the wizard.

"I...will...never...tell you where the heart is! I'll...die before telling you!" Spat Grand Master Wizard.

"That's ok I think I know just where to look." Said StarSinister as he smashed his hand right through the Wizard's chest!

A few seconds latter StarSinister pulled out a red jewel in the shape of a heart symbol for love. It was a foot tall and half a foot wide.

"How?" Gasped Grand Master Wizard as blood leaked out of his wound.

"What better place to hide a heart then inside your own chest." Explained StarSinister.

"Curse...you! Whatever...your...plan is...it will fail! Someone...will...stop...you!" Gasped Grand Master Wizard as he gave one finally breath before falling face first onto the ground.

The Grand Master Wizard was dead. The barrier that hid the city disappeared. StarSinister walked out of the house and took flight. He met up with the rest of the villains showing them the Heart of Hope.

"This is the final item master Hexo needs for his plan. Soon we will destroy the heroes and the universe and multiverses." Said StarSinister in triumph.

He opened a portal and the villains vanished leaving Wizard City in ruins.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15 Dad Death

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 15 Dad Death  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

Hexo sat three divisional in his throne go over the heroes battle with the element villains. He was trying to figure out what that weird power that Flame Princess was. He also wonder if the other heroes posses some kind of special power. The doors to the throne room opened up and in walked StarSinister followed by The Litch, Iceen and Heinous. StarSinister approached Hexo holding the Heart of Hope. Hexo took the Heart and grinned wickedly.

"Very good my magnificent minions! With this last magical item my plans to exterminate all light and life in the universe will be complete!" Said Hexo.

Heinous stepped forward.

"May we now destroy the heroes?" He asked.

"Not quite yet." Said Hexo.

"Ok. How about this. Can I go and kill some family of my members. I'm going to kill one person whose very important to Marceline." Said Heinous.

Hexo thought about this. Then he grinned wickedly.

"Alright you may proceed with your little plan. You can take anyone you want with you." Said Hexo.

"Thank you...master." Said Heinous as he and the other villains walked out of the room.

Heinous walked to another part of the room and waved his hand at a wall revealing a secret door that opened up. Inside the room there was the Wand of Disbursement and the Bakers Shard.

"Time to get to work." Said Hexo as he grabbed all the items and set to work.

Heinous had decided to take Iceen with him on his mission since they both hated Marceline and wanted revenge on her and the other heroes. Heinous opened a portal to the Nightosphere and they entered it.

In Ooo the heroes were checking out Wizard City along with Betty, Doctor Princess, and Princess Bubblegum. They were there collecting information and helping the wounded.

"From what we've gathered so far the city was attacked by The Litch, a man matching a description to similar to Ice King, and a man wearing a suit who was sucking people's souls out. There were also reports of a guy matching StarSinister's description." Said Bubblegum.

The heroes shuddered slightly. The Litch was back and the two descriptions of the other attackers sounder very much like Iceen and Heinous.

"This isn't good. It sounds like Iceen and Heinous are back." Said Finn.

"But those two are dead. They should be in The Land of the Dead stuck in a prison meant for evil spirits." Said Marceline.

"Some must have broken them out and brought them back to life." Said Simon.

"Yeah like those elemental villains we fought yesterday. Those guys were killed by Billy ages ago." Said Finn.

"Guess that makes sense." Said Jake.

"This is getting serious. I think those elemental villains were sent to keep you occupied, while the villains attacked Wizard City." Said Bubblegum.

"Those cheats!" Hissed Flame Princess.

The heroes all gritted their teeth as they stared at all the carnage and dead bodies that were covered up. All their eyes landed on the largest covered body. Finn walked over to it and pulled the cover off. It was Grand Master Wizard. Finn heard some people approach him from behind he turned to see a bandaged up Dimensional Wizard and Laser Wizard coming up to him. They looked sadly at Grand Master Wizard's body.

"We are sorry we failed you master." Said Laser Wizard.

"Do you you guys know, who killed him?" Asked Finn.

"It was the one you refer to as StarSinister." Said Dimensional Wizard.

"We tried to fight him, but he was to strong. Grand Master Wizard teleported us away to safety." Said Laser Wizard.

"Do you have any idea, what StarSinister wanted?" Asked Finn.

The two wizards looked at one another then back at Finn.

"I believe he was after the Heart of Hope." Said Laser Wizard.

"It is a powerful magical item that posses a unlimited amount of light magic." Said Dimensional Wizard.

"Thanks for the help guys. I promise you that will take StarSinister down and avenge everybody they killed this day." Said Finn.

The wizards thanked him and walked away. Finn went to join the rest of the heroes and told them about what the wizards told him.

Meanwhile in The Land of the Dead Death was seeing to the the recapture of Fire Count, Evil Ocean, Wicked Wind, and Evil Earth. The four elemental villains were placed back in the spirit prison and put under heavy guard. That was at least one third of the escaped prisoners returned but eight more were still running about causing trouble. Death decided to warn his friend Peppermint Butler. He opened up a viewing portal to talk to his friend. Peppermint Butler appeared before him.

"Hello Death." Greeted Peppermint Butler.

"Hello Peppermint Butler. I have some grave news for you." Said Death.

"What?" Asked Peppermint Butler with concern.

"A bunch of evil spirits were broken out of the spirit jail and brought back to life. There was about twelve of them, but four had been killed and have been recaptured here." Said Death.

He wrote the names of the escaped villains and gave them to Peppermint Butler. The two said goodbye and the portal disappeared. Peppermint Butler quickly pulled out a phone and dialed Princess Bubblegum. The Princess received the call and information. She hung up and faced the heroes.

"I've just received word from Peppermint Butler. He just received a message from Death. According to Death twelve evil spirits were broken out of the spirit jail and brought back to life. Four of them were the four elemental villains you faced yesterday. The other eight are Heart Beast, Evil Magician, Ricardio, Kee-Oth, Despairo, Fight King, Iceen and Heinous." Said Bubblegum.

"Oh Glob! We have a whole bunch of nasty villains on the loose!" Said Jake.

"This is bad. We all need to be on the look out for these guys. We have no idea what those guys are up to." Said Finn.

The heroes nodded and headed their separate ways to their homes.

In the Nightosphere Hunson Abadeer was looking through some papers in his office. He got board of them and pulled out a gold locket. He opened it up and looked at the picture of himself with his long dead wife Linda and a young Marceline. He smiled a little a the picture of Linda. Oh how he missed her so much after the war. He remembered traveling to The Land of the Dead to try and bring her back to life. He remembered encountering Death and begging him to bring Linda back to life.

"Please I beg bring my love Linda back to life! I'll give you anything to have her back!" Pleaded Hunson.

"Anything?" Said Death.

"Yes." Said Abadeer.

"Would you give up your immortality?" Asked Death.

Hunson was fixing to say yes, when he felt something dark enter his mind and make him change his words.

"No." Said Hunson.

"Fine if your immortality is more important then the one you love. Then be gone from here." Said Death.

Hunson left looking confused. Wondering why he said no. It wouldn't be till over a thousand years or so latter that he would learn about the evil sealed away in the Nightosphere amulet. That evil was Heinous Abadeer. Heinous had broken free from his prison and tried to bring the forces of the Nightosphere to conquer the universe. Heinous was immortal and powerful. With the help of Marceline, Simon, Flame Princess, Finn, and Jake they had tricked the Heinous out of his immortality and destroyed him. This made Hunson mortal along with all the other Abadeers who had gained their immortality from Heinous.

"We'll that's over with. I'm putting the Nighosphere on a different path." Said Hunson as he put the locket back in his pocket.

His thoughts were interrupted by his office doors flew open and in walked three demons wearing suits. They were Hunson's family members. There was his father Herbert, his grandfather Harold, and his great grandfather Hans. Herbert had a mustache, Harold had a beard, and Han had a goatee similar to Heinous.

"We demanded our immortality back!" Roared Herbert.

Hunson calmly stood up ground and faced his family.

I've already told you all that I can't get you your immortality back. It's gone now just like Heinous." Said Hunson.

"You fool how could you do that?!" Yelled Harold.

"Heinous was evil and he needed to be stopped." Replied Abadeer.

"You have doomed us all." Said Han.

"I don't know what your talking about. I've freed use and gave back our mortality. I'm using mine to help make amends for my past crimes. You three should do the same." Said Hunson as he sat back down in his desk chair.

"Your such a disappointment to the family!" Spat Herbert as he and the two other demons left the office.

Hunson went back to work.

Outside the office the three demons were muttering and cursing about Hunson.

"Were going to make him pay for this." Said Herbert.

"Perhaps I could be of some help." Said a voice from the shadows.

The three demons turned to see two figures walk out of the shadows one was a demon like them and the other was a man with blue skin, white hair, and red eyes. Dressed in a blue robe and wearing a crown made of ice.

"Father!" Gasped Han as he approached the demon.

"Hello my son. It is I Heinous Abadeer." Said Heinous.

Harold and Herbert gasped and bowed to the first Lord of Evil.

"Father it's good to see you agin." Said Han.

"Yes it is nice to see you son." Said Heinous.

"Have you come back to give use our immortality back?" Asked Harold hopefully.

"No I'm afraid not. I have come to punish and kill you all." Replied Heinous.

The three demons were taken aback.

"But...father...why?" Asked Han in shock.

"Because you have all failed me! You my son don't attempt to free me from the amulet or try to invade the universe. Instead you used my powers to set yourself as ruler of the Nightosphere along with al the children you've had. All three of you have failed me and are a disgrace to the Abadeer name!" Roared Heinous.

"Father please give me another chances!" Begged Han.

"I'm sorry my son, but you must may the price for you incompetence and failure. Don't worry I'll make your death quick!" Said Heinous as he blasted Han with a massive lightning blast!

Han screamed in great pain as both his body and clothes turned as black as coal. The lightning stopped and Han stood there with a scream frozen on his face. His body then crumbled into a pile of black ash!

"Next." Said Heinous.

The other two demons made a break for a nearby exit.

"Iceen would you be so kind as to stop bloke the exit?" Asked Heinous to his companion.

"Why certainly." Said Iceen as he blocked the exit with a giant block of ice.

"Thank you." Said Heinous as he shot a enormous spike of darkness at Harold and impaled the poor demon's chest!

Harold's eyes bulged out as a wet gurgle escaped his mouth. He disintegrated into a pile of ash. Herbert let out a scream and raced madly down the hallway towards Hunson's office. Heinous pulled out the ax he had gotten from Weapon Head and hurled it at Herbert. The ax spun through the air and stuck Herbert in the back imbedding into his flesh and sending him flying through the office doors.

Hunson looked up started to see his father fly into his office with a ax stuck into his back.

"Please...help...me! I...don't...want to...die!" Gasped Herbert as he breathed his lat breath and turned into a pile of ash.

"Hello Hunson it's been a long time." Said Heinous as he strolled into the office followed by Iceen.

"This can't be! Your supposed to be dead!" Shouted Hunson in surprise.

"As you can see I'm not. I'm back for revenge on you and your daughter." Said Heinous.

"I won't let you harm my daughter!" Roared Hunson as he leaped and threw a punch at Heinous.

Heinous easily blocked the punch and gave Hunson an uppercut sending him flying back behind his desk. Hunson got up, picked up his desk, and threw it at Heinous. The villain just laughed and sliced the desk in two with his ax. Then using super speed he flew forward and grabbed Hunson by the throat and slammed him into a wall. He then brought back his fist and punched Hunson several times in the face over and over agin! After a while Heinous got board and dropped Hunson on the ground.

"You know this is a family matter. We need to bring the rest of the family in on this." Said Heinous as he opened a portal to Marceline's house.

He grabbed Hunson and entered the portal followed by Iceen.

At Marceline, Simon, and Betty were watching Heat Signature in the living room, when a portal opened and Hunson's beaten body landed in front of them.

"Dad!" Cried Marceline.

"Run!" Gasped Hunson.

"Oh no. We can't have any of that the fun just getting started." Said Heinous as he and Iceen emerged from the portal.

"You two!" Roared Marceline as she charged at Heinous.

Heinous just backhanded her and sent her flying into a wall.

"Marceline!" Cried Simon, Betty, and Hunson.

Before Simon and Betty could do anything Iceen sent them both flying into a wall with a blast of ice wind. Hunson approached Marceline with a dark spike of energy on his hand.

"It time for you to die!" Laughed Heinous as he stabbed forward with the spike.

"NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!" Screamed Hunson as he staggered to his feet and used the remainder of his strength and speed to push Marcline out of the way.

Hunson felt the dark spike pierce his heart and he let out a primal scream of pain. Heinous just looked annoyed as he pulled his spike out of Hunson. He turned to Iceen.

"Let us leave. We've caused the heroes enough suffering for today." He said.

"Ok." Said Iceen.

A portal opened up and the villains disappeared.

"Will be back for you heroes latter." Called Iccen's voice.

Marceline didn't pay attention. All her focus was on her father.

"DAD!" She cried as she belt down besides him.

"Marceline...I'm dying." Gasped Hunson.

"No don't die!" Cried Marceline as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm...sorry. Just when...I was making...up for all...the wrongs...I did. I end...up getting killed." Gasped Hunson as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a go,d locket. "This...was a gift...to me...from your mother. She would want...you to have...it. Marceline before...I go...I want you to know...that I'm proud..of you...and...that...I love you."

"I love you to dad." Cried Marceline as she smiled and took the locket from Hunson

Hunson smiled at Marcline as the life left his eyes and he crumpled to dust. Marcline cried as Simon and Betty walked up to her, sat down and embraced their daughter in a comforting hug.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16 Funereal

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 16 Funeral  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

It was a sad day in Ooo. Marceline had gathered up the ashes of her father and put them in a urn. Simon and Betty had made calls to everybody they considered close friends. Finn, Jake, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, Jake Jr., T.V., Viola, Kim Kii Whan, BMO, Flame Princess, and Princess Bubblegum. They were all there to comfort Marceline in her grief.

"Don't worry Marceline I promise you were king to make Heinous pay for what he did. Were going to put him back in The Land of the Dead where he belongs and were going to make sure he stays there." Said Finn.

"Thanks, but I want fist dips on him. His the one, who ruined my family." Said Marceline.

"Alright, but when we do face him remember to not let him get under your skin or to lose your cool." Said Finn.

The two briefly shared a hug. The burial service began to start. There was a small grave dug out by the side of Marceline's house near the garden. A little tombstones was there with a picture of a smiling Hunson and Marceline on it. Marceline carefully lowered the urn into the hole. She turned to face the crowd. She took a deep breath and started giving a eulogy.

"My father was Hunson Abadeer. He was a demon, but despite that he fell in love with my mom Linda, who was a human. He rescued her from some muggers and...they fell in love. They got married and had me. My father..then received the job of running the realm know as the Nightosphere. He could only visit my mom and me only a few times, but he still cared for us deeply. When...I was about seven...The Mushroom War began. My mother and I were separated. She died of poisoning from the bombs. My father had no idea what was going on at the time. I was raised by a good man...named Simon." Said Marceline.

She looked at Simon and smiled then went back to he'd eulogy.

"When I was a few years older I was reunited with my father. He enchanted a vampire bat and had it bite me turning me into a vampire, so I would live for a long time. He tried to raise me as best he could, but he don't have any experience and something had kind of broken inside of him, when my mom died. We don't quite get along at times, but we still loved one another. Several years latter I along with my friends and adoptive family took down the most evil demon in our families history. This made my dad mortal on more caring. We started to get along better and hang out a bit...more. It was quick but I will always treasure those memories together. My father was loving and kind. I...will miss him! I just hope...his at peace and...with my mother!" Cried Marceline as she broke down into tears.

Simon and Betty walked over to her and embraced her in warm comforting hug. The grave was filled up and flowers were placed before it. All the guest started leaving and saying their goodbyes. Bubblegum walked up to Marceline.

"Hey Marceline if you ever need someone to talk to or anything just give me a call." Said Bubblegum.

"Thanks Bubblegum." Said Marceline with a small smile.

The two of them shared a small hug and separated saying their goodbyes. Marceline sat down and pulled out the gold locket and looked at the picture of her younger self and her parents. Betty walked up behind her and looked at what Marceline was looking at. She let out a small gasp.

"I know that women." She said pointing at Linda's picture.

"How?" Asked Marceline.

"I met her at the survivor's camp. She was a good person kind person, who would play music and help keep everyone's spirits up. I was really sad when she passed." Said Betty.

"Thanks for telling me that." Said Marecline.

"Your welcome." Said Betty as she gave Marceline a little hug. "I'm going inside to make dinner." She said as she went into the house.

Marceline just starred at the night sky. Simon walked up to her.

"Care if I join you?" He asked.

"Go right ahead." Said Marceline.

Simon sat down.

"Your thinking about getting revenge on Heinous aren't you?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah. He deserves it after all he did to my family making them all evil, trying to ruin my relationship with my father, trying to take over the universe, and for killing my father. I'm going to make him suffer." Said Marceline.

"Trust me I know how you feel. I know what it's like to have everything taken away from you by a magical artifact posed by an evil spirit. I'm not saying it's wrong to take revenge, but don't let yourself be blinded by hatred. It'll turn you into something your not. Your birth parents wouldn't want you to be consumed by hatred. I'm your father and I care about what happens to you." Said Simon.

Marceline looked at Simon and smiled and embraced him.

"Thanks dad you always no what to say. I won't let myself be blinded my hate." Said Marceline.

The two of them starred at the night sky.

"Simon where do you think my parents are at?" Asked Marceline.

"If I had to take a guess I'd say somewhere up there looking down at us smiling." Said Simon.

Marceline looked at the night sky.

"Goodnight mom and dad. I hope your a t peace where ever your at." Said Marceline as she and Simon went back into the house.

Up in a realm know as Dead World 50th Hunson woke up not knowing where he was. He looked up and saw a clear blue sky with white clouds. He also became aware of someone sining and that his head was in someone's lap. He titled his eyes back and looked up to see a beautiful women with long black hair. It was Linda!

"It's good to see you my handsome dark night." Said Linda as she bent over and kissed Hunson on his lips.

"Linda my love!" Gasped Hunson as he sat up.

"I've been watching you and Marceline. You did an good job of raising our daughter. Not a perfect job, but a good job. I've missed you so much!" Said Linda as she embraced Hunson and tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I've missed you to Linda. Not a day went by that I didn't think about you." Said Hunson as tears of joy fell from his eyes.

"We'll all that matters is that were together again." Said Linda.

"What about Marceline?" Asked Hunson.

"We can always look down at her." Said Linda as she pointed down.

Hunson looked down and saw Marceline looking and smiling up at the heavens before heading inside her house.

"I'll miss her." Said Hunson.

"We can always look down at her. Don't worry she has a bunch of good friends and a adoptive family looking after her. As long as she is alive and happy that's good enough for me." Said Linda.

"Your were always the smart one." Said Hunson with a smile.

"Come let me show you around we have a lot to catch up on." Said Linda as she gave Hunson her hand.

Hunson took it and the two of them flew into the bright blue sky laughing joyfully.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17 Battle

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 17 Battle  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

In his lair Hexo carefully levitated the three magical items for universe destroying device. He put the Heart of Hope on top of the Baker's Shard, then he placed the Wand of Disbursement on top of the Heart of Hope. The combined devices clicked and glowed with energy. Hexo smiled wickedly at the fruits of his labor.

"Soon no one will stop me." He said.

In another part of the universe Prismo, Cosmic Owl, and Time Master were flying through the stars looking for Hexo, when suddenly Time Master stopped and closed his eyes.

"I just had another vision. Hexo has completed his weapon!" Said Time Master.

"Oh bummer!" Shouted Cosmic Owl.

"Do you know where Hexo is?" Asked Prismo.

"I do. His in negative universe 47." Said Time Master as he opened up a portal.

"Come we must stop my brother before a it's to late!" Shouted Prismo as the three of them entered the portal.

In his lair Hexo was sitting at his throne marveling his ultimate weapon, when StarSinister came in.

"Congrats on completing your weapon sir." He said.

"Thank you." Said Hexo.

"We have news that your brother Prismo, Cosmic Owl, and Time Master have entered the dimension." Said StarSinister.

"Let them come. I will crush my goody good brother and his lame friends." Said Hexo.

"Very good sir." Said StarSinister as he exited the room.

"It's time to call in one last recruit to join my forces." Said Hexo as he waved his hand.

A box containing a head made out of green slime appeared before him.

"Hello Bella Noche. I've completed my ultimate weapon. I'm ready to bring you and your anti-magic to my realm aid me." Said Hexo.

"Excellent. I will be happy to assist. Soon I will devour all the magic in the universe!" Laughed Bella Noche.

Hexo zapped the head with dark energy and the head started transforming. Bella Noche was a tall blue skinned man with long white hair and wearing a blue robe. He had an oval shaped head with a small mouth and two eyes that were as black as night.

"Welcome to my realm Bella Noche. It's so good to see you in your true form." Said Hexo.

"It's good to be here, so what's the plan?" Said Bella Noche.

"My brother and his friends are fixing to arrive here." Said Hexo.

"You want me to drain them of their magical energy?" Asked Bella Noche.

"Not quite yet. We're going to have a little end of the universe party." Said Heco.

"A party?" Asked Bella Noche.

"A party." Said Hexo.

"Ok your the boss." Said Bella Noche.

Hexo summoned StarSinister and Treasuro to gather up all the villains to celebrate. Pretty soon all the villains were gathered up. There was Heart Beast, Evil Magician, Ricardio, Kee-Oth, Despairo, Fight King, Iceen, Heinous, The Litch, Scorcher, and Bella Noche were gathered into a large ball room. Hexo looked at all the villains with StarSinister and Treasuro by his side.

"Greetings everyone. I have wonderful news. My Universe Destroyer is complete!" Said Hexo as he pulled out the weapon he had created. "With this I will destroy everything! Every light and vide in all the multiverses will be snuffed out!"

The Universe Destroyer floated above the room where every villain could see it. They all admired it's glory.

"And to thank you all for your hard work and loyalty were going to throw a End of Everything Party!" Declared Hexo as he snapped his fingers.

A bunch of red party hats appeared on everyone's head. A glass black red wine appeared in everybody's hand.

"A toast to my awesomeness! A toast to my greatest triumph! A toast to us coming up on top!" Shouted Hexo.

All the villains cheered and drank their wine. Scorcher and Evil Magician drank their's with some straws.

"Let the part commence!" Declared Hexo.

So the party began. Kee-Oth and Heart Beast started to dance on the dance floor. Treasuro engaged Ricardio and Evil Magician in a game of poker. Giant piñata s that resembled Finn, Jake, Simon, Marceline, and Flame Princess were lowered down from the celling and were gleefully blasted by Icenn, Heinous, and The Litch. Fight King and Despario joined in the piñata smashing by smashing the piñatas with their weapons. Bella Noche and StarSinister watched the festivities as the talked and rank wine. Hexo just sat on his throne and laughed madly at the festivities, as the Universe Destroyer floated in the with light bouncing off of it making look like the weirdest disco ball ever. The part cranked up a couple of notches as a ball of light flashed into the room and a giant wolf head wearing a backwards cap appeared.

"Party God in the house!" Cheered Party God as the music cranked up.

At that moment Prsimo, Cosmic Owl, and Time Master had arrived in negative universe 47. The three of them looked around until their eyes landed on something incredibly large.

"That must be Hexo's lair." Said Time Master.

Hexo's lair was a sight to be hold. It appeared to be a giant black moon with red slanted eyes and mouth. On top of the moon their was an enormous castle.

"We'll my brother did always like to show off. Now he has a cool castle that's just big enough to hold his ego." Said Prismo.

"Hey look at that one tower over there with all the flashing lights. I think there's a party going on." Said Cosmic Owl.

"My brother did always have a flare for throwing huge parties, whenever he thinks no one can stop him." Said Prismo.

"Let us go. We must stop Hexo before it's to late." Said Time Master.

The group traveled to the tower with all the flashing lights and smashed through the windows. Everybody looked at the three newcomers. Hexo just grinned and clapped.

"Look everybody it's my good goody brother Prismo and his lame-o friends Cosmic Owl and Time Master. It looks like they want to crash the party and ruin our glorious plan." Said Hexo.

"Party Fowl! No bro wrecks another bros party!" Complained Party God as he bared his fangs at the three newcomers.

"Party God stop! These guys are throwing a party and then they plan to destroy the universe!" Said Cosmic Owl.

"Yeah that's the theme of the party." Said Party God.

"No that is not the theme of the party they actual plan to do it! If the Universe gets destroyed there will be no more parties!" Said Prismo trying to get Party God on their side.

Party God looked confused as the gears started turning in his head. He was just starting to realize what the end of the universe meant, when Bella Noche appeared behind him and shot a black blast of anti-magic at him. Party God gave a scream of surprise as he fell and hit the ground with a thud all his magic gone.

"Party...fowl! You...zapped me...of my party...power! Not cool...man!" Groaned Party God.

"I'm sorry but you have to leave Party God." Said Hexo as he snapped his fingers. A portal opened up underneath Party God and he fell through it!

"WHIP OUT!" Screamed Party God as he disappeared.

Hexo faced Prismo and his friends.

"So this brings back old memories. I'm trying to destroy the universe and your trying to stop me. Only this time I'm going to succeed." Said Hexo.

"Don't count on it Hexo. We beat you once will beat you again." Said Prsimo.

All the villains look like they were fixing to jump in and attack, but Hexo raised his hand and stopped them.

"Do not worry I will deal with them." He said with an evil little smile on his face.

Cosmic Owl shot into the air and released several beams of light at Hexo, who summoned a dark sphere that absorbed the attack and shot it right back at Cosmic Owl forcing him to dodge out of the way. Time Master charged forward and swung his staff at Hexo. The villain summoned another dark sphere. The staff disappeared into the sphere. Another sphere appeared behind Time Master and his staff came out of it and hit Time Master in the back of the head! Time master was knocked forward dazed. Hexo unleashed a blast of dark energy and sent Time Master flying into a wall. Cosmic Owl let out a screech and charged forward.

"It's time I clipped your wings bird!" Said Hexo as dark sphere appeared above his head and formed into a giant fist.

Hexo swung his fist forward and at the same time the giant fist swung forward and smashed into Cosmic Owl sending him flying into a wall. All the villains laughed and cheered. Hexo turned to face his brother.

"It looks like it's just you and me bro." Said Hexo.

"Lets settle this!" Said Prismo as he charged forward at light speed and tackled Hexo to the ground.

Prismo's fist flew at lightning speed striking Hexo several times in the face. It appeared Prismo was winning, but suddenly Hexo's hands shot out and grabbed both of Prismo's fist. Prismo looked down and saw that Hexo was completely unharmed! Prismo let out a gasp. Hexo just grinned at him.

"As I told you before brother, I'm going to win this time around!" Said Hexo as he shot up, lifting Prismo into the air, and slamming him into the ground!

Hexo picked up Prismo, twirled him around, and threw him into the wall next to Cosmic Owl, and Time Master. The three warriors stood up and faced Hexo.

"Oh you three just don't know when your beat! Come on I'll give you all another round of beatings!" Said Hexo.

"Will stop you!" Said Cosmic Owl.

"Wait before we begin again, may I ask why your doing this?" Asked Prsimo.

"Yes why do you want to cause all this destruction? It doesn't make sense!" Said Time Master.

Hexo just looked at them as if they had asked a stupid answer for a question. He let out a evil laugh.

"Sense! Destruction isn't supposed to make sense! It's only fun when it's senseless! Destruction is what makes life worth living you poor ignorant fools!" Laughed Hexo.

Prismo and his friends just starred at Hexo in shock. His answer and reasoning proved he was completely and utterly insane.

"Your wrong brother. There's more to life then destruction. There is family, friends, and love! Those things are what matter in life! As long as those things remain there will always be light and hope in the universe!" Said Prismo.

"Oh my poor dear brother. Have you forgotten about my new little toy?" Said Hexo as he summoned his Universe Destroyer to him. "Let me give you a demonstration." He said as he pumped dark energy into the Heart of Hope.

The heart turned black and the Universe Destroyer glowed with evil energy. Hexo snapped his fingers and a portal opened revealing a galaxy. Hexo pointed the Universe Destroyer at it and fired! Everybody watched as a dark beam of energy flew from the Universe Destroyer and hit the galaxy. Every star, planet, and moon was wiped out by a wave of dark energy! The heroes gasped and the villains laughed especially Hexo.

In The Land of the Dead Death was tending his garden when a cold shudder went through his body.

"A entire of galaxy of...life was completely snuffed out! Not just the lives of...everybody who lived there, but also...their very souls!" Gasped Death as he wondered how this could happen.

In Hexo's lair the portal was closed and Hexo grinned evilly at the heroes.

"I just wiped out an entire galaxy and that was just the lowest setting on this weapon!" Laughed Hexo. "Lets see what kind of destruction I can cause on a higher setting!" He laughed as he started to open up another portal.

"NNNNNOOOOOO!" Shouted Prismo as he shot a beam of light out of his hand and knocked the Ultimate Destroyer from Hexo's hands.

Cosmic Owl and Time Master charged forward. Time Master ripped off his robe showing off an impressive muscular body. He uppercutted Hexo and then smashed the villain in the chest with his staff sending Hexo flying into the air. Cosmic Owl flew in and grabbed Hexo with his talons. He then blasted him with a wave of light energy from his wings sending Hexo crashing into the ground. Prismo stepped forward and out both his hands together and started gathering energy.

"This is where it ends brother!" Roared Prismo as he fired a massive blast of light energy at Hexo.

The blast collided with Hexo and there was a huge flash of light as the wall behind him exploded. The entire room was filled with smoke. The heroes were breathing hard.

"I think we got him." Said Cosmic Owl.

"Not quit." Said a voice from the smoke.

Everybody gasped as Hexo stepped out of the smoke. He was a terrible sight to behold. Though he survived he looked like a wreck. A huge hole was in his midsection, one of his arms was missing, and half his head and face was missing.

"Impossible!" Said Prismo.

"Oh very possible my dear brother. I have become much stronger then last time we battled." Said Hexo as a bunch of darkness poured out of his body and started to repair his wounds. "Now it is time to end our little dance." Said Hexo.

He pointed his hands at the heroes and a bunch of dark orbs appeared around the heroes. They spun around and slammed into exploding with dark energy. One by one the heroes fell. Hexo made the black balls disappear.

"I must say I'm very disappointed in you three. Oh well the universe and all the multiverses will soon be destroyed." Said Hexo with a grin.

"The five heroes of the prophecy will defeat you! There is still hope!" Said Time Master.

"Ha! Even the Great Book of Prophecy doesn't know the outcome of that battle. I can still very much win." Said Hexo.

"Are you going to kill us here or torture us to death?" Asked Prismo.

"Oh I have something else in mind." Said Hexo as he summoned Bella Noche and Treasuro to his side.

Time Master thought quickly. He saw the Universe Destroyer laying nearby. He fired an energy beam at it. Nothing appeared to happen. Hexo saw this and glared at Time Master.

"What did you do?" Demanded Hexo.

"I cast a little time freeze spell on your weapon. Don't worry it'll wear off, but it will give the heroes enough time to find you and stop you." Said Time Master.

"PUNISH THEM!" Roared Hexo angrily.

Bella Noche sucked the magic out of the heroes and then Treasuro turned them into gold statues. Hexo calmed down and grinned at the statues.

"I'll keep you around for now. Then when I start destroying universes I will free you and force you to watch. Then I'll destroy you or just keep you as statues forever!" Laughed Hexo.

He then had the three statues moved to another room and commanded the party to continue. Hexo grinned at his forces. The only thing that could possible be of any threat to him were the heroes.

"Don't you worry heroes I haven't forgotten about you. My associates are going to deal with you for me. Then it's bye bye universe and multiverse!" Thought Hexo.

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18 Kidnap

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 18 Kidnap  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

After a few more hours of partying Hexo called all the villains to him.

"Alright everyone now that my loser brother and his dumb friends are out of the way. There is just one thing that remains a threat to my plan. The heroes Finn, Jake, Simon, Marceline, and Flame Princess. I want you lot to go deal with them. Make yourselves a fortress, kidnap anyone whose important to the heroes, and kill the heroes when they show up!" Said Hexo as he opened a portal to Ooo.

All the villains except StarSinister, Treasuro, and Bella Noche grinned evilly, nodded their heads, and headed into the portal.

"Lets see how you handle this heroes." Said Hexo with a twisted grin.

In Ooo the villains arrived at the Ice Kingdom in front of Iceen's destroyed fortress. Iceen pointed his hands at the fortress and the base started to repair itself until it was completely rebuilt.

"What do you guys think?" Asked Iceen.

"I think it needs a little more black." Said Heinous as he pointed his hands at the fort and summoned a bunch of black towers to appear on and around the building.

"Nice touch." Said Iceen.

"Thank you." Said Heinous.

The group decided that some of the villains would guard the fortress, while the others kidnap Betty, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicorn, Charlie, Jake Jr., T.V., Viola, and Kim Kii Whan. Ricardio, Kee-Oth, Iceen, Heinous, and The Litch would do the kidnapping, while the rest of the villains stay and guard the fortress. The kidnapping team vanished into a portal.

At Marceline's house Marceline, Simon, and Betty were just finish eating dinner, when a portal opened up in their leaving room and Iceen and Heinous stepped out.

"Were back." Said Iceen.

"Hello everybody I hoped you enjoyed Hunson's funeral." Said Heinous.

The three family members gasped at the sudden appearance of the two villains. Marceline bared her fangs and clutched her fist.

"I'M GOING TO TAKE YOU DOWN ONCE AND FOR ALL! I WILL AVEMGE MY FATHER AND KEEP YOU FROM HURTING ANYONE ELSE I CARE ABOUT!" Roared Marceline as she leaped into the air and flew at Heinous.

Hunson just stood there and smiled. Iceen raised his hand and fired a freezing blast at Marceline, freezing most of her body and sending her flying into a wall.

"YOU VILE CREATURES BE GONE!" Shouted Simon as he put on his crown and fired ice spikes at Heinous.

Heinous used his super speed to dodge the attack and get close to Simon. He then knocked Simon's crown off and slammed his fist into Simon's gut knocking him to the ground clutching his gut. Betty let out an angry scream as she grabbed a frying pan and swung it at Heinous, who side stepped her, knocked her weapon away, and grabbed her.

"I must say your full of spunk, but your coming with us." Said Heinous as he dragged Betty to the living room.

"If you two want to save your beloved mother and wife you will come to the Ice Kingdom and face us. Until then farewell." Said Iceen as he and Heinous vanished into the portal and disappeared.

Simon staggered to his feet and put his crown on. He then walked over to Marceline and freed her.

"Are you alright?" Asked Simon.

"Yeah, but they took mom!" Said Marceline.

"Don't worry will get her back." Assured Simon.

"You think we should tell Finn and the others?" Asked Marceline.

"We should. I have a sinking suspense that something bad is happening to Finn and the others this very moment." Said Simon with a haunted look in his face.

At Lady Rainicorn's house Jake was spending time with his wife and children telling them about his latest adventure, when a portal opened up in their living room and Ricardio and Kee-Oth stepped out.

"Nice place you got." Said Kee-Oth.

"My. My. What a touching little family gathering. I hate to ruin it but I must." Said Ricardio.

"Kee-Oth? Ricardio? What the Glub?!" Shouted a confused Jake.

"Were here to kidnap your wife and children." Said Ricardio.

"Yeah payback, where it hurts man!" Cheered Kee-Oth.

"I won't let you harm my lady or my pups!" Shouted Jake as he charged forward prepared to fight.

Ricardio stepped forward grabbed Jake and tossed him into the air. Kee-Oth flew into the air, cuffed both his hands together and slammed them on top of Jake!

"Slam Dunk!" Laughed Kee-Oth as Jake slammed into the ground.

Lady Rainicorn screamed her husbands name, but before she could do anything Ricardio stepped forward and slammed his fist into Lady knocking her out. Jack Jr. let out an angry growl.

"Your going to pay for that you creep! Form Super Pup!" She shouted as she and her siblings formed Super Pup and approached the two villains.

"Very impressive unfortunately for you, we have come prepared. Kee-Oth suck them." Said Ricardio.

"With pleasure." Said Kee-Oth as he started sucking some blood from the pups.

Some blood flew out of the pups and turned into a red umbrella hat. The pups became dizzy, they lost focus, they became unfused, and collapsed into a pile on the ground, Kee-Oth picked them up as Ricardio grabbed Lady. Jack staggered to his feet.

"Come...back here!" He muttered.

"If you want to see your beloved wife and kids again you will come to the Ice Kingdom. Until then farewell." Said Ricardio as he and Kee-Oth disappeared into the portal.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Said Jake as he rubbed his head and stumbled out of the house.

At the Candy Kingdom Finn and Flam Princess were hanging out with Princess Bubblegum in her lab discussing the attacks launched by StarSinister and the items he had stolen. Flame Princess decided to bring up the golden glow and increase in power she had during the fight with the elemental villains.

"So, when I thought about Finn being in trouble I just suddenly started glowing gold and I became stronger." Explained Flame Princess.

Bubblegum scratched her chin in thought.

"Perhaps this power you showed during your battle with the element villains was perhaps the key that will help you defeat Hexo. It's quite possible that each of the heroes of the Prophecy has some kind of hidden power." Said Bubblegum.

"Awesome!" Said Finn as he looked down at himself trying to figure out what kind of power he had.

"I'm going to have to run some test." Said Bubblegum as she walked to a nearby computer.

Suddenly a portal opened up and Ricardio and The Litch stepped out.

"My. My. What a lovely lab you have Princess BubbleGum. It matches your intellect quite nicely. Now would you be so kind to come with us." Said Ricardio.

"Never you twisted little heart!" Spat Bubblegum.

"How rude. I was trying to be polite with this kidnaping, but I believe it's time to use force." Said Ricardio.

"Your not taking her!" Shouted Finn as he and Flame Princess got into their battle stances.

The Litch stepped forward launching green fireballs at the two heroes. Flame Princess created a shield of flames to block the attack. The fireball collided with the shield and exploding sending Finn and Flame Princess crashing into a nearby wall. Bubblegum made a dash for the security alarm, but Ricardio leaped forward, grabbed her and cuffed her in the back of the head.

"We will have no interference from your military Princess." Said Ricardio as he and The Litch stepped into the portal. "If you want Princess Bubblegum back, you will Coe to the Ice Kingdom to fight us. Until we meet on the field of battle farewell." Called Ricardio as the portal closed up.

Finn and Flame Princess staggered to their feet.

"Come on we have to head to the Ice Kingdom." Said Finn.

Flame Princess lowered the heat in her arms and grabbed Finn as she took off into the air. The two reached the Ice Kingdom a few minutes latter. They saw Simon, Marceline, and Jake entering the Ice Kingdom. The two heroes went to join their friends. After a quick retelling about each of the attacks and kidnappings they made their way into the Ice Kingdom. There they saw Iceen's rebuilt fortress.

"It looks like this is where the villains are." Said Jake.

"It's probably a trap." Said Flame Princess.

"Your probably right, but are friends and family members are being held in there. Were going to go in there take those villains down, find out if they know anything about Hexo, and rescue everybody they kidnapped." Said Finn.

All the heroes nodded in agreement as they approached the fortress's doors and opened them. They went inside and the doors closed behind them.

To be continued.

.


	19. Chapter 19 First Round

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 19 First Round  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes enter the fortress as the doors closed behind them.

"Yeah this is definitely a trap." Said Finn.

"Lets go spring so we can trap the trappers." Said Jake.

The heroes marched into a large room. As soon as they entered the doors slammed shut behind them. The room filled with evil laughter as Ricardio jumped from above and landed before the heroes.

"Hello heroes so glad you could come." Said Ricardio as he flexed his muscles.

"Enough talk, where are the prisoners?" Demanded Finn.

"Uh right to the point I see. Alright here are the prisoners." Said Ricardio as he pulled out a remote control and pushed a button.

Six clear spheres containing Lady Rainicorn, Jake Jr., Charlie, Kim Kil Whan, Viola, and T.V. floated out of a hole in that appeared in the ground. All of them appeared to be asleep.

"As you can see they are perfectly fine." Said Ricardio.

"Where are Betty and Princess Bubblegum?" Demanded Simon.

"Oh I don't have them. I believe my other comrades have them if you want to free the captives here and then the others, you must first defeat me and my comrades." Said Ricardio as he pressed another button on the remote and the spheres disappeared back into the hole. He then strapped the remote to his arm.

"Bring it on! Will beat you and then rescue the others!" Declared Finn.

"Oh I'm afraid you won't find us so easy to beat." Said Ricardio with a laugh.

There was a flash of light to Ricardio's left and Heart Beast and Evil Magician appeared. On Ricardio's right a cloud of black smoke appeared and out came Scorcher and Kee-Oth. The heroes looked at the villains and prepared to fight.

"Not only are you all out skilled, but I have devised a perfect battle strategy that will defeat you! I have matched each of you up with someone you can't defeat!" Laughed Ricardio.

"Will just see about that!" Shouted Finn.

The two groups charged at one another each hero fighting a villain. Finn fought against Ricardio, Jake fought against Kee-Oth, Flame Princess fought against Scorcher, Marceline fought against Evil Magican, and Simon fought against Heart Beat.

Finn charged at Ricardio swung one of his massive arms at Finn, who dodged the attack and punched Ricardio in the face. Ricardio staggered back as Finn leaped into the and launched a flying kick at Ricardio's face. The evil heart just grinned.

"You fell right into my trap!" He laughed as he caught Finn's leg and punched him hard in the face.

Ricardio lifted Finn up by his leg and slammed him into the ground four times! He then spun Finn around and threw him at a wall! Finn slammed into the wall with a crash and slid down it. Ricardio laughed in triumph.

"Finn!" Cried Jake as he tried to rush over to his adoptive.

"Oh not so fast dog! I'm not letting slip away from our fight!" Said Kee-Oth as he landed in front of Jake.

Jake tried to stretch around the demon, but Kee-Oth shot his clawed hand out and and grabbed Jake. He then took to the air and smashed Jake's head into the celling. Jake moaned as Kee-Oth released him and he fell to the ground. Kee-Oth laughed as he preformed an elbow drop on Jake and smashed him to the ground!

"Oh yeah! In your face dog! I'm all up in your face!" Laughed Kee-Oth as he kicked Jake into the wall next to Finn.

Flame Princess looked over and saw Finn and Jake lying on the ground. She desperately wanted to help them, but she was busy fighting Scorcher. She barely dodged a fireball thrown by the fire assassin. Flame Princess fired a fireball of her own at Scorcher. The assassin flipped over the fireball and charged at Flame Princess with one of his hands on fire looking like a blade. Flame Princess quickly conjured up a flame sword and blocked the attack. Scorcher kicked Flame Princess in the chest and sent her flying back. The assassin charged forward and Flame Princess fired a fireball at him. Just when the fireball was about to hit him burst into a cloud of black smoke and disappeared.

"Did I get him?" Asked Flame Princess looking around in confusion.

Simon, who was dodging a blow from Heart Beast's glowing skeleton arm saw what happened.

"Be on your guard Flame Princess! That assassin is a sneaky snake with the power to turn into smoke!" Shouted Simon as he dodged another blow from Heart Beast.

Flame Princess looked around trying to locate the assassin. She failed to see a pillar of black smoke rise up behind her and turn into Scorcher. The assassin pulled out his flaming hand and slashed Flame Princess across her back! Flame Princess screamed as she stumbled forward a large scar appearing on her back. Scorcher grabbed Flame Princess and threw her into the wall next to Finn and Jake.

Marceline was locked in combat with Evil Magician. Marceline tried to charge at Evil Magician, but the villain kept her at bay by shooting lightning at her and forcing her to dodge. Evil Magician decided to change strategy by producing a purple mist that covered him and Marceline.

"Quit hiding you coward!" Shouted Marceline as she stumbled through the mist.

"Oh I'm not hiding. I'm over here." Called Evil Magician's voice from the left.

Marceline turned to see a dark shadowy shape to her left.

"No I'm over here." Called Evil Magician's from the right.

Marceline spun around to see another shadowy shape. She heard laughing come from every direction and was shocked to see more shadowy figures appear from every direction. Evil Magician's laugh seemed to be coming from everywhere. A blast of lightning slammed into her from the right. Marceline staggered back. She quickly charged forward and slashed at several of the shadowy figures with her ax, only for them to turn into mist. A blast of lightning slammed into from the left knocking her back a ways. Another lightning blast slammed into her from behind and sent her crashing into the wall with next to the other heroes.

"Pathetic vampire you thought you stood a chance against me? Don't make me laugh!" Said Evil Magician as the mist disappeared.

"Marceline!" Simon in panic for his daughter.

He tried to rush forward, but was forced to dodge another blow from Heart Beast. Simon fired a few ice balls at Heart Beast and knocked him back a little. Heart Beast changed tactics by swinging it's tentacle arm at Simon, who quickly conjured up an ice shield to protect himself. Instead of the tentacles hitting the shield they veered around it and slammed into Simon and knocked him to the ground. Heart Beast picked up Simon and threw him into the wall with the other heroes.

"Ha! All five of your are down already? That was faster then I calculated. And to think you five were some legendary heroes who were supposed to be capable of defeating Hexo. How ridiculous. I will finish you all off here and now!" Laughed Ricardio as he and his cohorts moved in on the heroes.

"This can't be how it ends! We need to change strategy here." Thought Simon as he looked around for a solution.

His eyes fell on a nearby hall and he got an idea. He turned to Ricardio and the villains.

"You know for a guy, who claims to be so smart, you tend to be overconfident and dumb." Said Simon.

"What!" Shouted Ricardio angrily.

"If you were as smart as you claimed to be, you would have removed my crown making me no longer a threat." Said Simon as he blasted a bunch of snow into the villain's eyes and blinded them. "Come on everybody down this hallway I have a plan." Called Simon as he lead the other heroes down the hall.

"You annoying old man your going to pay for that!" Shouted Ricardio as he and the other villains chased after the heroes.

The chase ended at a dead end. It looked like the villains had the heroes cornered with no way out.

"Ha! It looks like your trap!" Laughed Ricardio.

"Actually you fell for my trap." Said Simon as he created a rocket ship out of ice.

All the villains starred at it in confusion as Jake hopped to the front and turned his hands into giant plows. Simon, Finn, and Marceline jumped into the middle of the rocket, while Flame Princess hopped onto the back and let out a great burst of flame propelling the rocket forward! All the villains eyes widened in horror as they saw the rocket plow heading right towards them! They tried to run away, but they were scooped up by Jake's plow hands. The rocket raced back to the room, abruptly stopped, and sent the villains flying and crashing into a wall!

"Quick Marceline lets change dance partners!" Shouted Simon as he and Marceline jumped out of the rocket and charged at Heart Beast and Evil Magician.

Heart Beast slammed his skeleton fist at Marceline, but the vampire girl dodged the swing and flew up to Heart Beast swinging her ax. She brought it down on Heart Beast's front and a fountain of blood gushed out as Heart Beast screamed and fell over on the ground. In a few seconds he quite gushing blood and stopped moving.

Simon charged at Evil Magician, who was starting to conjure up a fog, but Simon blew it away with a gust of ice wind. Simon charged forward and punched Evil Magician making the villain stagger back. Simon then blasted him with a ice blast and sent Evil Magician flying through the air and landing next to the now dead Heart Beast.

"That's what you get for harming with my daughter." Said Simon as he glared at Evil Magician.

Evil Magician staggered to his feet breathing hard.

"I will not lose to you!" He screamed as he leaped through the hole in Heart Beast's body. "Behold the true terror of my power! Corpse Suit magic!"

A purple energy field covered the hole in Heart Beast's body as the corpse stood up. Evil Magician laughed from the the glowing energy field as Simon and Marceline starred at the Corpse Suit in horror.

"Feel my wrath!" Shouted Evil Magician as he shot lightning from Heart Beast's skeleton hand.

Marceline dodged it, while Simon created an ice shield and blocked the attack. Evil Magican kept bombarding Simon's shield trying to smash it. He failed to see Marceline land behind him and transform into her giant bat form. She grabbed the Corpse Suit from behind and stopped the lightning bombardment.

"Unhand me!" Screamed Evil Magician as he shot lighting through the corpse suit shocking Marceline, but she refused to let go.

Simon flew forward and blasted the Corpse Suit with a freezing blast turning it blue as it began to freeze. The lighting going the Corpse Suit stopped. Marceline yanked the Corpse Suit's arms off and they crumbled into frozen chunks. The Corpse Suit staggered away from Marceline. Simon created a spear of ice and charged towards Evil Magician and the Corpse Suit.

"It's time to put an end to you!" Declared Simon as he smashed the spear through the energy field and into Evil Magician's chest!

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Screamed Evil Magician in pain as the the Corpse Suit fell over onto it's back.

Evil Magician and the corpse of Heart Beast exploded into a burst of dark energy and vanished. Marceline turned back into her normal form and landed next to Simon. The two shared a brief hug. They fell to their knees tired.

"Good job." Said Simon.

"Thanks." Said Marceline.

All the other heroes and villains, had stopped fighting to watch the defeat of Evil Magician and Heart Beast. Ricardio just laughed.

"Congrats on your victory, but those two were the weakest members of our team. The remainder of us have more then enough energy to defeat you all." Said Ricardio as and his two remaining team mates staggered to their feet.

"Were going to beat you guys!" Shouted Finn as leaped forward and slammed his fist into Ricardio's face sending the evil heart stumbling back, knocking the remote from his arm strap, and making it slid across the floor.

Jake saw the remote and made a leap for it, but Kee-Oth flew in and grabbed it.

"HAHA! To slow dog!" Laughed Kee-Oth as he pressed a button on the remote and summoned the sphere containing Jake's wife and children. "Now I'm going to beat you, drain you of all your blood, and then I'm going to drain all your loved ones blood and make myself a styling wardrobe!"

"You leave my wife and pups alone you blood sucking nut job!" Shouted Jake as he shot his arm out for the remote.

Kee-Oth grabbed Jake's arm, dragged him forward, and slammed his fist into Jakes face. Kee-Oth slammed Jake into the ground and stomped on him.

"Dig yourself a grave dog, because that's where your going! Say goodbye to your blood and your loved ones, cause it's sucking time!" Laughed Kee-Oth as he opened his mouth and began sucking.

Jake felt the blood leaving his body. He felt himself growing weak. He looked over at his trapped loved ones. He heard his friends call his name. Jake had failed them all. Jake felt his world going dark and then he felt a great surge of energy go through him. Jake shoved Kee-Oth's foot off of him.

"WHAT THE FREAK!" Shouted a freaked out Kee-Oth as Jake slammed his fist into his face and sent the demon flying and smashed him against a wall.

Jake stood up his body glowing gold. His body looked more muscular and he had a unicorn horn in the middle of his head. Kee-Oth pulled himself from the fall spitting out some blood and some broken teeth.

"Oh what, you...just cause your glowing and you got a new look you think you got a chance of winning! No chance man!" Shouted Kee-Oth as he threw a punch at Jake's face.

Jake caught the punch and punched Kee-Oth in the face knocking him to the ground. The demon staggered back looking really freaked out.

"Time bring on the punching pain train!" Shouted Jake as both his arms stretched out and rained a storm of punches down on Kee-Oth!

Kee-Oth fell to the ground his body covered in bruises. One of his eyes was swollen and he was missing more of his teeth.

"Alright Kee-Oth it's time you cooled off. I have some nice holly water for you." Said Jake as as a pouch in his skin opened up and he pulled out a little plastic container of holly water.

"NO BRO!" Screamed Kee-Oth as he tried to crawl away.

Jake grabbed him and made him drink the holly water.

"OH NOT COOL MAN!" Cried Kee-Oth as his body expanded and exploded!

Jake changed back to his normal form. He looked down at himself confused.. He saw remote lying on the ground and picked it up and pressed the release button. Lady Rainicorn and the pups were freed. They started waking up. Jake ran over to them and started hugging them.

"Jake?" Asked a confused Lady Rainicorn.

"There there Lady. It's alright I'm here. There's nothing to worry about." Said Jake.

Ricardio who was fighting Finn, looked and saw the freed prisoners. His face broke out into absolute rage.

"INCONCEIVABLE! YOU INCOMPETENT MORNS ARE USELESS! YOUR RUINING MY PLAN!" Roared Ricardio in rage as he turned to Scorcher. "FINISH OFF FLAME PRINCESS NOW!" He ordered.

Scorcher nodded and charged at Flame Princess, who shot fireballs at the charging assassin. Scorcher leaped and dodged the attacks. He then turned into a cloud of black smoke and appeared behind Flame Princess. He then slammed his fist into the back of Flame Princess's head and knocked her to the ground.

"Flame Princess!" Cried Finn.

"Say goodbye to your beloved princess!" Said Ricardio as he charged at Finn.

Finn leaped into the air and used Ricardio's face as a springboard to sending Ricardio smashing into the ground and himself flying towards Scorcher and Flame Princess.

"Finn catch!" Shouted Simon as he created two ice gauntlets and threw them to Finn.

"Thanks!" Said Finn as he caught the ice gauntlets, put them on, and charged at Scorcher. "Get away from her you bandaged jerk!"" Shouted Finn as he slammed a fist into Scorcher and sent the assassin stumbling back.

Scorcher glared at Finn and swung a flaming fist at him. Finn dodged the swing and slammed a fist into Scorcher's chest. Scorcher threw a kick at Finn's legs knocked him to the ground. Scorcher then tried to smash a flaming fist at the down fist, but Finn quickly rolled out of the way and shot to his feet. Scorcher then turned into smoke and appeared behind Finn preparing to strike Finn in the back of the head with a flaming hand.

"Finn!" Cried Flame Princess her body glowing bright gold as she flung a golden fireball at Scorcher.

The fireball slammed into Scorcher and sent him flying into a wall. Finn stared at Flame Princess in amazement.

"Thanks." He said.

"Your welcome." Said Flame Princess.

Scorcher pulled himself out of the wall his eyes glowing with hate as he launched a enormous blast of dark red Princess countered with a burst of golden flames. The two burst of flames pushed against one another, neither fighter giving an inch.

Everybody watched the fight in amazement. Ricardio staggered to his feet and watched the fight. He started heading towards Flame Princess from behind.

"Time to shift the odds in our favor. Farewell princess." Said Ricardio as he raised his fist ready to slam them on top of Flame Princess.

"Never!" Shouted Finn as he sprung forward and tackled Ricardio.

The two of them crashed to the ground rolling. Finn ended up on top and proceeded to punch Ricardio several times. Ricardio angrily threw Finn off of himself and jumped to his feet. Finn jumped to his feet and pulled out his sword.

"I will crush you into dust!" Roared Ricardio as he swung his left fist at Finn.

Finn dodged out of the way and chopped Ricardio's arm off! Ricardio screamed, Finn ran forward and chopped off Ricardio's left leg! Ricardio fell to the ground screaming and sparking. Finn put his sword up, grabbed Ricardio, and picked him up.

"It's over Ricardio. I'm ending this fight." Said Finn.

"You...fools! You may...have beaten me, but you'll...never beat the others and Hexo!" Laughed Ricardio as he looked at Simon, Marceline, and then back at Finn. "You'll never...rescue your precious Betty or Princess Bubblegum!"

"Your wrong. We will rescue them and stop Hexo." Said Finn.

"You may have been magic that once brought a part of my body to life, but I'm nothing like you. I'm going to rescue Betty." Said Simon.

"Lets finish these creeps off." Said Marceline as grabbed Ricardio from Finn and threw him into the air.

Simon blasted Ricardio with a blast of cold wind and sent him flying towards Scorcher.

"CURSE YOU ALL!" Screamed Ricardio as he crashed into Scorcher.

The impact was enough to make Scorcher lose his focus and Flame Princess's flame blast slammed into him and Ricardio. The two villains became lost in the golden flames. The flames stopped as Flame Princess returned to her normal form. There was no sign of the two villains. Finn walked up to Flame Princess and gave her a little kiss.

"Good job. That was awesome." Said Finn.

"Thanks." Said Flame Princess as she blushed a little.

"We'll done heroes. Congratulations. You passed the first trial, but your quest is far from over." Called Icenn's voice.

"Come along, you don't want to keep us and the lovely captives waiting." Called Heinous's voice.

The heroes clenched their fist and gritted their teeth in anger at the villain's voice. Jake talked to his wife and pups.

"You all get out of here. I got to help everybody here rescue the others." Said Jake as he gave his wife and kids a hug and a kiss.

Lady Rainicorn nodded. All the pups leaped onto her back and she flew out of the room.

"Lets keep moving." Said Finn.

The heroes moved out of room and headed upstairs. As soon as they left a black cloud of smoke rose up and turned into Scorcher. His body was battered and bruised, but other then that he had survived. He pulled out a black orb and pressed it. A holographic image of StarSinister appeared.

"Good job Scorcher. I've received the last east information you sent me. It appears that Jake has discovered some kind of hidden power like Flame Princess. I want you to spy on the other heroes and see if they have hidden powers." Said StarSinister.

Scorcher nodded as the holographic image disappeared. Scorcher turned into smoke and followed the heroes.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20 Fire Despair

Adventure to Save the Light  
Chapter 20 Fire Despair  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Adventure Time. This is just a story for fun.

The heroes walked up a long curving flight of stairs. Finn was walking next to Jake and Flame Princess. Finn was curious about Jake's sudden burst of energy that allowed him to easily defeat Kee-Oth.

"Hey man, what was that burst of energy and new look?" Asked Finn.

"I don't know man. One second Kee-Oth was pounding me, the next thing I know I felt a great surge of power go trough my body like I got blasted by Party God or something. I do know before that I was worried about Lady Rainicorn and the pups. Kee-Oth was going to use all their blood to make a wardrobe for himself. I felt...the need to protect them with everything I had." Said Jake.

"I felt the same way, when Finn was in danger." Said Flame Princess.

"Interesting." Said Simon as he scratched his chin in thought.

"How do you think these powers work?" Asked Marceline.

"We'll from what you've told me both of your new powers kicked in, when someone you deeply loved was in danger. I believe that love is, what activates these power. These powers might hold the key to our victory against Hexo." Said Simon.

All the other heroes took this in.

"In guess that makes sense. I wonder, when our powers will activate." Said Finn.

"Hopefully soon. I have a feeling that the next few battles are going to be tough." Said Marceline as the walked into a large room that had four pathways before them.

"Welcome to you doom heroes. From here on out you will face some real horrors! Called Iceen's voice.

"Come out and fight!" Called Finn as he pulled out his sword.

"Oh don't worry there will be plenty of fighting." Said Iceen.

A bunch of chains and mangles made out of ice shot out of the four doorways, grabbed each of the heroes by their legs, and place each of the heroes in front of a doorway. Finn was placed in front of one doorway, Jake was placed in front of another doorway, Flame Princess in front of another, and Simon and Marceline were placed together in front of the last doorway. The ground started shaking as walls of ice dropped from the celling cutting the heroes off from one another. The chain and mangles released the heroes.

"What's the meaning of this?" Demanded Finn.

"It's going to be a fair one on one fight from here on out. You'll each enter the doorways and fight someone." Called Heinous's voice.

The heroes looked at their doorways and slowly they each entered one.

"Good luck everyone. Lets go win this and get Betty and Bubblegum back!" Declared Finn as he entered his doorway.

"Alright." Called Flame Princess as she entered her doorway.

The other heroes looked at their doorways and slowly they each entered one. Flame Princess found herself in a large room with some pillars. Painted all over the room were a bunch of frowning faces. On one of the pillars sat a man dressed in a black and white jester outfit wearing a black Greek mask of tragedy on his face and holding a little staff with a round frowning face on top wearing a jester hat.

"Who are you?" Asked Flame Princess.

"I am Despairo the jester of tragedy and despair!" Laughed the jester as he leaped from the pillar and landed in front of Flame Princess. "I will be your opponent and executioner !" He declared.

Flame Princess got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" She shouted as she launched a fireball at the jester.

Despairo leaped out of the way and fired some lightning from his staff. Flame Princess dodged out of the and fired some more fireballs at Despario. The jester ducked behind a pillar.

"Your a feisty one! It's time or a little despair!" Said Despario as he waved his staff ans summoned a thick black fog.

Flame Princess breathed in some of the fog and went into a coughing fit. She cleared her lungs and saw a shape coming towards her. She quickly fired a blast at it and knocked it to the ground. She heard a noise and saw two more shapes coming in from above. She quickly blasted them out of the air and they landed on the ground with a thud. She heard somebody screaming a war cry and turned to see another figure welding some kind of object rushing towards her. She quickly blasted the figure through the chest and it went down.

"That all you got Despairo?" Called Flame Princess.

"It's all I needed. Good job by the way. Now lets see, who you blasted." Called Despairo as the fog disappeared.

Flame Princess let out a gasp. The figures she had blasted in the fog, were Finn, Jake, Marceline, and Simon! All the heroes laid on the ground unmoving covered in burn marks. Finn had a hole through his chest.

"What have I...done?" Asked Flame Princess.

"Looks to me you killed your boyfriend and all your other friends." Said Despairo as he sat on one of the pillars.

Flame Princess turned to look at Finn. His chest was moving up slowly. He was still alive! Flame Princess ran over to him.

"Finn your alive! I'm so sorry! I thought you and the others were an enemies!" Cried Flame Princess as cradled Finn's head.

"Flame...Princess...I forgive you. I...love...you!" Gasped Finn as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing.

"FINN NO!" Cried Flame as she hugged Finn's lifeless body to her.

"Oh isn't that tragic! The poor princess killed the one she loved and all of her friends!" Said Despairo as he jumped up and down laughing insanely.

Flame Princess gently put Finn down and stormed towards the jester. Her eyes burping with hatred and furry.

"YOU DID THIS!" She roared indicating the bodies.

"Now lets not play the blame game princess. I may have brought them in, but your the one, who blasted and killed them. Their deaths are on your hands not mine. Why don't you ask your friends yourself." Said Despairo as he pointed at all the heroes.

Flame Princess turned to be greeted by a terrible sight. All the dead heroes had their heads turned towards her. They each had a glare on their faces.

"Your fault! Your fault! Your fault!" They whispered over and over.

"No...I didn't mean to! I'm...sorry!" Cried Flame Princess as she fell to her knees her flames dying down as she curled into a ball and started crying.

"That's right princess give into despair!" Laughed Despairo as he waved his staff around.

Four walls with despair faces on them sprung up and surrounded Flame Princess.

"Soon you will drown in a sea of tears!" Laughed the insane jester.

In another part of the castle Iceen and Heinous watched Despairo torture Flame Princess, with an illusion on a viewing portal. There were a couple of others that showed the other heroes making their way down the other doorway halls. The two villains glared at an image of Simon and Marceline walking down a hallway.

"Those are going to meet their end today." Said Iceen as he pulled out a small golden tiara with red gems.

"Yes they will suffer our vengeance." Said Heinous as he pulled out a purple rhombus-shaped gem hanging by a gold chain.

The two villains turned to another part of the room, where Betty was tied to a chair.

"If those two want Betty, then they will have Betty. Lets reunite them." Said Iceen.

"Yes let's, but lets give her a few accessories. These will give her a new look and make her feel like one of the family." Said Heinous.

The two villains headed towards Betty laughing as they held their objects out.

To be continued.


End file.
